


Issues (Aaron Tveit Fanfiction)

by thenewmerida



Category: Aaron Tveit - Fandom, Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Broadway RPF
Genre: Actors, Age Difference, Broadway, Cheesy, Conflict, Curtain Fic, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hollywood, Love, Lovely, Older Man/Younger Woman, Relationship Issues, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sex, Show Business, Theatre, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewmerida/pseuds/thenewmerida
Summary: A young writer arrives to the city after a producer offers to bring her story to the screen. She'd been writing for almost five years and talking to the right people has brought her to New York to meet the man she'd been writing for all that time.





	1. A Whole New Information

The sound of a fist hitting the door took him out of his thoughts. He was sitting on his couch, just staring at the floor, breathing and relaxing a little bit. He was about to shoot a scene, a very short and important one and he has had a very awful week. That, plus the fall weather that was hitting the city with cold and rainy weather all sudden, made him had a very nasty feeling in his stomach. And everyone knew he hated to feel blue.

  
"Are you there?" he heard from the other side of the door. He immediately recognized her voice. A voice he hadn't heard in a week.

"Yeah." he stood up and opened the door. There she was, standing there looking at the floor, still and patient, waiting for him to make a move. He moved aside and made space for her to get in, but nothing more. The tension in the room was heavy and she felt it in her stomach in the moment she saw him.

She got in and left the door barely closed behind her. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" she leaned on the counter in front of the big mirror looking straight to him, that was standing right in front of her looking at her eyes the way he did the last night they met. He didn't answer. She understood it as an invitation to talk, and so she began her carefully prepared speech to fix what was -at least in her mind- completely and irrevocably broken. "I wanna explain what happened the other night. I know it was weird, and that I pushed you away but is not that I don't like you. I do. So much. And there's no one else. I promise. I... I just didn't tell you all you need to know because... I'm sorry, this is awkward."

"You could have texted me in all this week." he murmured now looking away. He didn't sound well at all and it worried her even more. "If there's nothing wrong with me why didn't you text me and told me? I had a terrible week." he began and her face must have transformed into a scared face for his next reaction. He stopped right there and sat down on the couch once again. "Just tell me what the fuck happened because I don't understand anything of this."

"I am sorry, Aaron but... I wasn't sure. I mean... I didn't know how to tell you-" she began but he interrupted her. When he looked up he had a look she'd never seen on his eyes and wished was only a bad illusion. 

"Close the door." he indicated her. She did and right after took her coat off and looked at him again. He was staring at the floor and wasn't going to move until she told him what was what happened that night.

They were on his couch, watching a TV show after dinner. He had invited her to his place after a few dates and he was proposed to make the next step that night. This were going great, they both had an immediate connection and they were having a great time together. They went out some nights, had coffees, and shared long and interesting talks until morning about work - that was the thing that in the first place united them - and a lot of other things. To be honest, they talked almost of every single thing on Earth and they could keep talking until they grew older. Their personalities were pretty similar and they enjoyed to do more than one thing together, which for them was absolutely great; they both hadn't had that kind of relationship ever and it was all new and surprising.

The thing was, that night while they watched TV they started to kiss. It was all normal. They held each other while they kissed, they played and teased with their mouths, their hands went around everywhere and their bodies fought to be closer every time. Until one of them didn't. When the things were getting hotter, and their making out session was moving further she stopped him. She stopped him right when one of his hands was about to touch her breast. He was confused but then thought it was a mistake and came back to her, but this time she placed both hands on his chest. She sat down and for a few seconds both of them didn't understand any of what just happened. Seconds after she was telling him she was sorry and ran away from his place. He stayed petrified on the couch for a few minutes, trying to review what just happened to know what did he do wrong. He didn't find the spot. And so he texted her. And called her. And she just answered "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." and then didn't say a word for a week.

And at work it was even worse. She wrote the show he was starring, and she also got herself into the project to supervise the scenes and help the actors on their performances - she was also an actress and had some experience directing, so they didn't have trouble with it-, so she went to work as everyone every day for shooting sessions. Then was when it all was worse, for both of them. When they were in the same room they didn't even look at each other, and when they had to interact they just did the necessary to keep the scene perfect, and to not bother anyone on the crew. But if not for that, they didn't see or talk to each other at all. And that was what hurt him the most.

There was something clear, he liked her. There were so many options around him, and she -looking at herself with her critical eyes- wasn't the best one, and still he chose her. And she liked him. And he knew it. She liked him even before knowing him. Even before he knew she existed. So this wasn't under discussion. Anyways, the awkward situation when she pushed him away and left him at his place confused and tormented was still in their memories, and now she was trying to change that situation at any cost. "I didn't tell you this because... Is not that I'm ashamed of it, but... It's weird. And people make fun of it. And that's what really bothers me."

She wasn't finding the right words to explain what she had to, so he pulled a bit from the thread. "What is it? What can be that bad for you to run away without saying a word and don't speak for a week?" He said trying to contain the raising of his voice.

"I've never..." she began. To make her point, she looked back to his intense blue eyes. She stared at him until he changed his bothering and annoyed expression to a new one. A surprised one.

He stayed still, trying to understand and looking at her, that blushed immediately and bite her lip trying to forget she wished she could run away again. He was clearly surprised but that little wrinkle between his eyebrows was telling her he was still mad, and she couldn't complain about it. She felt bad, but the way she left him without explaining anything and the week of silence must have tortured him in a way he didn't deserve at all. And her guilt was killing her slowly.

"I wanted to tell you before but... I couldn't, I was scared. And is not that I don't want but... I wasn't expecting it and... Fuck, I'm a grown-ass woman to deal with this stuff." she said quietly angry and trying -really badly- to excuse herself for what she did. " I think I wasn't ready and my body just defended itself. But I didn't want to defend myself from you. I... It's hard, boy." A laugh escaped from her lips without letting her even notice. She was nervous as hell and that nervous laughter didn't help at all. It wasn't a good moment to laugh and she was really waiting for him to explode and end everything up right there. Still, he was completely unshaken listening very carefully, and clearly trying to find the words to keep the conversation in a polite and calmed tone. She was now worried it all what was said wasn't getting into his head. "You... Understand what I mean right?"


	2. Misunderstanding

"You... Understand what I mean right?" she said still with her eyes fixed on his.

"Yeah... I... I didn't know." he started, scratching the back of his head with his left hand, and avoiding her look. "That's why you ran away?" he asked, still not understanding that part of the story.

"I know you didn't." she pointed out still trying to know how bad the situation was. "And yeah... I know it was bad. I shouldn't have left. And I shouldn't have not talked to you... I've been so so stupid but I didn't know how to do it and just picturing this conversation made me... Damn, I'm sorry Aaron." she apologized now relaxing a little bit. Getting that out of her chest and being able to talk and finally tell him all she felt during the week was somehow making her feel better.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Why did we have to go through all this?" he wondered, being completely honest with her and looking at her eyes willing to understand what happened in all that time. "Baby, I thought we were good... That you trusted me enough to tell me this kind of things." he said looking worried and a bit disappointed about it all. That look devastated her.

"I'm sorry, baby... I didn't know how to handle it and after that I couldn't... I don't know... I'm so sorry, you don't deserve this." she said feeling how the guilt was moving from her guts to her throat and was making a tight knot that was filling her eyes with tears. "I shouldn't have done all that, I am very sorry, Aaron."

She turned around and cleared up her tears just enough to give her a few more minutes to talk.

"I should leave now anyways... Just came to explain that and to apologize. I am very sorry, I really am." she repeated before getting closer to him to kiss his cheek and grabbing her coat on the way out. He stood up fast enough to cross her path and don't let her open the door.

"What? You leave?" he asked looking for her gaze and trying to bring a bit of sense to the whole situation.

"Yes. I just came to explain that to you and... That's it." she looked surprised and rushed to go out and cry all she needed. 

"That's it?" Every second that passed, he felt more and more lost. "What you mean that's it?" he was standing by the door and knowing now she wanted to run away made him glue his feet on the floor. If there was something he hated, was to leave things unsolved. And it was even worse when other people solved it but he was still on embers.

"I mean that's it. We've been dating for a month, we met three months ago, is not that this is a super serious relationship." she tried to explain but his face made her shut up.

His face when from serious to annoyed, disappointed and disturbed. "You were playing all this time? You think the month we've been dating was... Bad? I don't get it. You were just passing the time while I was thinking we were having something good?" he murmured clearly angry with the disconcerting situation. He wasn't having the best closing for that awful week.

She was right, they haven't known each other for too long; they met three months ago when they had the first meeting with the final cast and the crew, and they connected at the first second. Since then she had reunions with all the major actors and attended to all the reunions. Once they began to shoot, a couple of weeks ago, she went every day to the studio to help and to work with the actors about their respective characters and to put everything together for the performance. That's how they essentially met. After it, long night talks, and laughs, and jokes, and work started to unite them every day more to the point they knew each other as much as if they've been work partners for a year. As it's said, it's more important the quality than the quantity. And their quality time together was supreme.

"No! God, Aaron, don't think that." she exclaimed as the tears appeared in her face rushing without letting her react fast enough. "I wasn't playing. This has been... Fuck." she dried her tears and turned around to not let him look at her in that shaming situation. "This has been the greatest month of my life, okay? I've never felt this... Happy with someone. I feel I can be myself with you and I've been that stupid that I had to ruin it! Damned!" she was trying hard to stop crying but all she did was cry even more. He couldn't handle it anymore and turned around to hug her tight up against him.

"Don't cry, please... I can't stand it." he said slipping his thumbs on her cheeks and looking at her eyes. "Baby... It was a terrible week without you, you know?" he said kissing her nose. "And you could have told me, but this doesn't have to be the end, mh?" he murmured cleaning her tears all over again. "This is just a bad time, but this ain't the end, okay? At least you want-" he didn't end up the sentence. She jumped to his lips and hugged him the closer she could. They kissed for a while, with a salty flavor on their lips because of her tears. They both missed each other all that week and that kiss was far from ending so soon. She had her hand on his nape, with her fingers tangled on his hair as if she tried to have him even closer. He had her in his arms again and could felt how the heavy sensation on his chest that followed him the last week was disappearing with every move of her lips on his. 

"I'm so sorry, Aaron. But I don't want to end it. Damned I wouldn't be that stupid." she said with a tiny grin and cleaning up her face with her bare hands. 

"I don't want either..." he whispered looking at her and moving a strand of her hair.

"So you forgive me?" she asked with her green shiny eyes looking directly to his with a embarrassed look.

"Yes I forgive you." he made a pause to kiss her lips. He could see how her shoulders descended with his answer and it made appear a grin on his face. "But next time don't disappear. And... About the other thing..." he started and her face changed its color all over again. "You don't worry okay? I mean... If you want to do it with me-"

"Yes, of course." the words came running out of her mouth just to make that point absolutely clear.

"Okay..." he giggled a bit and continued. "Then let's put a day, a place and a time and let's do it. I'll take care of you and you'll have a great time, I promise." he said blushing a little bit for talking about those things. We all are modern people but sometimes we just forget and feel shame for talking out loud about some things.

She nodded and smiled at him. There were moments when she noticed as if it was the first time how beautiful he was. This was one of them. After it she talked with a tiny and still a bit broken voice.

"Thank you." 

"Don't thank me." he murmured kissing her lips again with all the enthusiasm. He had his hands on her cheeks and he could feel the heat on them. It made him smile. She was so cute and innocent, and at the same time she was the fiercest woman he'd never been with and it all made a perfectly bizarre mix he was every day more and more attached to. "Just relax, I'll be there with you and it all will go perfect." she smiled and he kissed her all over again, as if he had missed her for a long time and was trying to catching up.

"I thought you didn't want anybody here to see us together." she said without opening her eyes and staying freeze in her spot, letting him kiss her all he wanted. She loved those kisses and he was specially good at them. With him, every kiss was filled with all he had, as if he was trying to show her how much he wanted to be with her and how much he was enjoying. It always felt amazingly good.

"Nothing will happen for a couple of kisses, mh?" he teased kissing her lower lip, smiling and playing with her, biting and licking it from time to time. He couldn't resist for a couple of peaks more before starting talking again. "You really thought I'd leave you just for that?" he asked her still right up against her lips and moving down his hands to lace his fingers on her lower back.

"I don't know, I was embarrassed." she admitted opening her eyes and moving her hands down to his stomach. Now she felt the confidence she needed to feel a week ago in that couch.

"Silly..." he giggled and kissed her once more. Her hands were to his chest, making a slow and soft path through his belly and waist, to finally rest on his shoulders. His arms tightened up and made her chest collide with his, at the same time her hands ran to his neck to stroke him as he gave her those long and sweet kisses she was already used to.

They were with their lips stuck to each other's, their hands in every available part of their bodies that were fighting to be the closest they could when they heard the door make that terrible annoying sound.

 


	3. False Alarm

“Aaron I’ve got the moist- Damn! Sorry! I’m sorry...” The woman that just interrupted them made a couple of steps back and closed the door again. Immediately after, Aaron let her go and went after her.

“Wait, Helen!” he walked fast after her and just took him a couple of seconds to reach her. He stopped her by touching her arm and stood in front of her.

“Sorry, I didn’t know she was here, I thought she took the day off… Besides I didn’t see her get in your dressing room…” she apologized looking around and talking softly to him, looking ashamed.

“I didn’t know she was coming either. Give me this. And please, don’t-” he started to say when the little black haired woman talked again.

“You’re safe with me, don’t worry.” she smiled at him and kept walking to the make-up room. Aaron came back to his dressing room to find her sitting on his couch with her arms and legs crossed and her face that he wasn't sure if it was a scared or nervous face. Anyways, it wasn't good.

"A couple of kisses will do nothing." she quoted him with a worried face. They've talked about it before; the writer and the main actor of the show shouldn't have an affair, basically because of the comments, and the social media, and every that surround us every day, that makes the tiniest thing a huge international scandal. They knew Aaron wasn't an A-Class actor, he was famous but still could walk the streets without every person turning around to see him and so there wasn't a major danger about press and stuff. Still, the company which they worked for was a big one, he starred in a couple of massive works (like Les Misérables and Grease Live) so his face was at least familiar, and as they said to her when they signed, it was going to be a nice work that if it went well, it was going to be a success. Knowing that, they didn't want to play with fire and wanted to keep it quiet. Besides, Aaron's fans were pretty special and she didn't want to get into a war with them, and she knew perfectly why. 

“I didn't know she was going to get in without knocking.” he excused himself as he closed the door again –this time locked it- and lowered the voice. "She already knows".

“What?” She didn’t understand a word of what he was saying. When they started to hang out, they talked about that situation; they both agreed to not even let the crew know about it. Even if they became like a big family and at some point they could trust them, they didn't want to risk the project in the process.

“Yes… Yesterday she was getting my make-up ready for the office scene’s shooting and she said: “You know, you and the writer look pretty good together.” I just looked at her, I couldn’t answer, not ever for denying it and then she said: “I saw you in your dressing room with her a few days ago. Won’t say a word, don’t worry”. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know what the hell was going on so..." he said looking at her seeing how she was getting more nervous and anxious every time.

“Oh boy.” she just kept staring at the floor with those scared eyes. They imagined something like that could happen, but even then they weren’t picturing the situation or expecting it became real in so less time. “And what now?”

“Nothing. We keep going.” she just looked at him for some seconds in silence, with her face still petrified.

“I repeat. What now?” she tried again and he just shrugged and looked at her with a grin she was starting to hate when it appeared in so inappropriate moments. “What? What does that even mean?! Helen knows! And then what? She’ll tell Kevin and Charlotte, of course. And then some of the camera guys will know, maybe the producer, why not? She does talk to me every single day. Then everyone will know. Is a matter of time that your fans start to stalk both of us.” she rushed the words every second more at the point the last ones came out with the half of the air the first ones had and with double speed, so fast Aaron had to put all his efforts to understand them –even if everything was clear enough so he could picture what did she say.

“Do I have to remember you what did I do before we met? Why did we meet? How did I meet you?” she said raising her eyebrow and making Aaron scare of her facial expression. “I’ve been there, Tveit. I know how are they because I was one of them, and don’t doubt for a second if we stop seeing each other one day for any reason I’ll go back to it in no time.” She said completely sure about her statement with a finger raised and her impassible look that made him doubt if the girl that was sobbing minutes ago was the same one as this.

“Just don’t worry okay? Everything you just said won’t happen. Helen won’t say a word.” He said slowly looking at her and taking her hand on his. He kissed her there and never moved his gaze from her. She was relaxing her face and then he placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it slowly making what in a few weeks became his “Calming Move” when she lost her nerves and he had no possible choice talking or trying to convince her of something.

“You better be right man.” She said standing up of the chair and taking her coat from the counter.

“I am.” He said looking at all her movements. Helen wasn’t going to say a word. She’d met Aaron for some years; she’d been in a few of his works, and they have always had the best connection. That was why he was so sure about her, he knew her and she knew him; both of them actually, and she wasn’t going to make anything that could harm them. She met her a few days after she signed with the company for the show, and as well as Aaron, she felt very comfortable with her. Helen was those kinds of people that make you feel better just for saying you “Good Morning.” and her as much as Aaron had empiric proof of that. “Baby, just don’t let this mess up with you head.” He took her hand before she could put her coat on.

“I’ll try.” She said looking at him again. Something about his eyes was extremely catchy.

“I know you remember? Don’t just try.” He took her by her waist and moved forward to kiss her lips again. This time her hand blocked his movement right on his chest.

“Did you lock the door, dumbass?” she was now slightly smiling at him. That was the girl she knew and the one she liked the most. She passed from fear, to sadness that took her to tears and transform into a cute and innocent girl, and before he could even think about it she was a fierce and reckless woman that joked about what seconds ago was pulling her to the edge.

“I’ll let that “dumbass” situation go just because you’re smiling again.” He joked ignoring her hand on his chest and kissing her very much intensively than before. She smiled at his roguery and grabbed him softly from his shirt.

“For a day, an hour and a place did you mean today, here and now?” she joked still between kisses.

“I still have fifteen minutes left before we start to shoot again.” He said smiling at her and getting his fingers under her shirt a little bit.

“No way. Won’t have my first time here!” she complained laughing still with her lips against his.

“As you wish, my princess.” He murmured before kissing her again and again. They kept doing it for a moment, completely concentrated in each other when from inside his pocket his phone started to ring. “You must be kidding me.”


	4. A Day, a Time and a Place

"You must be kidding me."

"Just wait two seconds." he said grabbing his phone and letting go a giggle. "Alarm clock." he began to laugh quietly as she did with him.

"Aaron!" she exclaimed hitting his chest with her fist and laughing with him. "If I stay here I'll have a stroke." she said giving him a peak and smiling as she put on her coat.

"So you do leave?" he asked resigned and looking at her.

"Yes, or we'll get in trouble and or I will have some sort of attack." she said kissing his lips again. "Wanna set the day, the place and the time now?" she suddenly asked looking a bit ashamed and nervous. Even if she'd wanted it for years, she'd always kept the image that she didn't care about it, even if in the inside she was worried sick about it, wondering if there was something wrong with her, or if she was doing the right things. Now with him she had this confidence that without her knowing was breaking down her defense barriers she had built and conserved in perfect state for all those years, making her say and do things she'd rather die than doing or saying in any other situation.

"What about tonight, at my place, at... Nine?" he asked hugging her by her waist and smiling, enjoying incredibly how she lost her nerve with him. 

"Okay..." she said letting a doubt float in that ellipsis.

"Hey, don't be nervous, I'll be right there with you the whole time. And if it helps you, we can make as if it wasn't your first time to make you feel less pressure." he said trying to help her and smiling at her. She smiled back and looked at him, with those eyes that say: "You're so amazing I can't even believe it."

"Thank you, sweetheart. That will help, but let's go for a mix. Let's not think about it but still have it in mind." she said laughing after the nonsense she just said. She was more nervous than what she thought on the first place and that statement didn't help at all. "Damned."

"Hey, don't overthink. Go home, have one of those lattes you make with a grilled cheese, watch a movie, or some Friends episodes and relax. About seven you can have a shower, change, get ready, calm down. I'll pick you up about eight forty-five. We'll have dinner at home, I'll cook. Then the night will get us there and before you notice we'll go for the second round and you'll be having fun, yes?" he murmured trying to comfort her as she hugged him and hide her face on his chest.

"Okay, we'll do that." she whispered to his body as her hands were grabbing his shirt on his lower back. She looked up at him and smiled right before he went for her lips once more. This was an intimate kiss if we compare it with the other ones that occurred a few minutes before. They stayed still for some seconds, with their bodies making full contact, and their eyes closed, feeling every single part of them. They could feel they were into each other and that kiss led to another one that made their hands change to a place that made them feel even closer than before. "I can't really wait until tonight." she murmured with a little and broken voice that made him shiver. Their breaths were so close to not feel the rush in hers.

"I can't either." he said to her lips as he went back to them.

They kissed for about five minutes, hugging and holding each other, saying things that only made the wait longer and more tortuous while their hands tried to keep calm in a very poor way. In one of those breaks to take some air she talked again.

"I should go so I can do all those things you said." she opened her eyes and moved her face a little bit back to look at him. It was pretty awesome how his face looked so differently from that angle.

"Yes... And I should put these things on my face like now." he answered stroking her cheek and giving her a sweet kiss on the other one. "Go now or I won't let you go."

"Yes yes." she took his face on her hands and gave him a long hot peak, trying to do what she had never done in her life, try to make a man feel attracted and excited for her. It was a whole new world for her but so far, she was enjoying it and was pretty sure she was going to have fun. "See you tonight, handsome."

"Just go." he said in a monotone voice, as if he was trying to hide and contain all those impulses and emotions to release them all that night with her. She smiled and bite her lower lip as she opened the door and left.

For all the time they've been dating he'd wanted to have sex with her, as it happened in any other normal relationship. But now he knew she hadn't done it before it all changed its color. Now he was excited and curious as hell. He was extremely anxious to know her in that field, to see what was she keeping inside her. So far, he knew every person when it comes to having sex have like an extended personality that it may or may not go with the main personality; the quietest person in the group could be passionate and extroverted, just like the loudest person could be normal an boring. He had seen some of those especial personalities and he was so curious about hers. She was an active person, she was always doing something, she was kind, histrionic and funny. She made jokes, and always had a smile on her face. Still she had her character. He saw her a couple of times pissed and he was surprised how her mood changed. She became annoying, sarcastic and there was no way he could change her mind. 

That extreme change made him feel she was mysterious, and that she had way more inside her than what she let people see. That was one of the reasons why he was so intrigued by it. But now he knew that part of her was never shown to anyone it was like listening to a song that no one but you know about it. He was anxious and thought seconds were passing too slow. Besides that last kiss turned everything around. He could feel the fire she said never experienced before in that kiss and now it was messing up with his own mind. When their lips touched each other it was like electric impulses went from her lips to his, making him feel her nerves and her will to have him. 

He left the changing room taking deep breaths and slapping his own face a little bit, coming back to his work and placing his mind where it should be. There were still five hours left.


	5. Five Hours Left

 

There were still five hours left.

 

She was in blank.

 

She walked out, and her mind was in pause.

She could feel her chest bumping at the rhythm of her anxiety. Her head was a factory out of service; her legs, two independent entities that were bringing her home while she was out, and her heart a muscle too little for the complexity of her emotions.

She felt the blood running crazy in her body, trying to get out of her as she was almost running to get out of there.

 

"Summer Nights". That was the song that made her heart stop beating for a few seconds. Actually, to be honest, wasn't the song at all. She had heard the song several times, sung by Travolta and Newton-John in the original movie; it was the singer. The actor. She saw him the first time there, in the live version of Grease while she was trying to find something on TV. And she got absolutely astonished for him, for all of him. His voice, his face, his body... All of him surprised her in a good way, making her say out loud what she thought wasn't something to say in front of her mother, that was right there with her doing the dishes. It all begun there.

 

And now there she was, almost seven years later, walking to her apartment to get a latte and a grilled cheese while she tried to calm down before going to have dinner at her Zuko's place to have her first time with him. For her, it wasn't making any sense at all. She didn't understand how she arrived to that point, how life put her there, in her family house that summer afternoon making zapping to find him. And how it all ended in them together, sharing a TV show she wrote and that he was heading. 

 

Thirty minutes later she found herself at home. She left her coat and her things on the couch and went straight to her coffee machine. While the coffee was being made, she went to the refrigerator to grab the bread, the ham and the cheese. As the hot water bubbled in the coffee machine, and the smell of coffee flooded around the loft she made her sandwich and put it into the toaster. Then, when she couldn't keep filling the time doing something with her hands, her mind became back to work. And now all the rush, and the will of stop the time because of her panic disappeared. She just wanted to be at his place, and have dinner with the man she liked so damn bad, and kiss him, hold him, and talk to him like they always did, laughing and telling to each other a lot of old stories that they enjoyed so much. She smiled just for thinking about it.

When her snack was ready, she put it on the tray and sat on the couch, with her partner Pumpkin, a ginger cat that she rescued from a foster house when she first rented the apartment that was always laying on the couch, all cozy and sleepy waiting for her to pet her. "Well, Pumpkin... Today is a special day for mommy, you know? Mommy is nervous as hell because she'll do something so important for her with dadda Zuko." she murmured as she begin to laugh instantly. "Dadda Zuko... That imagination you have, girl..." she said still laughing and grabbing her cup as Pumpkin, pretending to not be interested in her mother's monologue walked over her to lay on her lap as she began to purr softly. "Thanks, my baby... Mommy needed your cuddles." she said as she scratched her little furry head, which she loved. 

As she drank her latte and ate her grilled cheese, she put on one of her favorite episodes of Friends, "The one when no one's ready", which she realized was a big and unintentional metaphor of the instant facts of her life. As if it was a magic trick, the latte, the sandwich, Friends and Pumpkin were the perfect remedy to her nerves. She was truly getting relaxed and her mind was really settling down and finding peace. 

Now she was in her normal state, she couldn't hold it and sent a picture to Aaron, of her legs with Pumpkin in the middle, the TV, and her snack. "See, blondie? I did what you said." she wrote after she sent it, anxious to talk to him. She was mad for him, and passed the moment of panic and fear she came back to normal sending him pictures and stupid things. She knew he was shooting but still he always found two seconds to answer her. The Friends' episode past and as begun the next one, she received the expected reply.

"Good girl. Now show me your face to know you're truly relaxed." he said in the message. She couldn't hold the smile. Actually, when he was around her she always carried her smile with no exceptions. Counting with that she sent him a picture of her with her cup and a tiny smile hiding behind it. "There ya go, kid." she wrote as she ate a bit of her sandwich. This time the answer came right away. "That's my baby girl. Gotta go back to work, gorgeous." he said as her cheeks begin to hurt for holding a smirk that long.

"Kay, go do your job, sweetie. Kiss kiss!!" she replied, which was followed by a "Kiss on your neck, pretty.". It obviously made her blush and laugh as a silly little girl. She saw a couple of episodes more before getting that shower, and it took her a full one to accept she had to grab Pumpkin, wake her up and leave her on her side of the couch. 

She cleaned and went straight to the shower. She took a long relaxing shower knowing she still had time, and took her time to be the most perfect she could be. The steam of the hot water, the coconut vanilla smell of her shampoo and the show-tunes sounding on the background made her shower one of the best she had, and as she was drying her body she could sense it was going to be one of the best nights of her life. She did all the things she knew to have her hair perfect, her skin, her face, her clothes... She was putting her best to feel good with herself, and to make him feel good with her. She was nervous, but it was good nervous. As she applied the styling cream and the serum on her wavy hair she felt that sensation in her stomach. She looked herself at the mirror and couldn't hold a smile, and at the same time couldn't ignore that feeling she had before she had to do something she had never done. It was similar at the first day of high school, the first day on college and all the times she performed. 

Since she was a little kid she always loved all the performing arts, but specially scenic arts. She was mad for theatre and cinema. She filled herself with a lot of information about both of those worlds since forever, watching movies of all kinds, and going to drama classes after school. Then she discovered she wanted to be in that world, she wanted to be part of it -like the Little Mermaid-. And so, throughout all her childhood she performed several times, even in the tiny representations inside the school. She was at every scenic performance she could, and every time she was about to go on stage, her stomach had that feeling that was a mix of anxiety, nerves, happiness and fear, that disappeared in the moment the light touched her skin. 

That was what accompanied her all afternoon until she walked out her apartment at eight forty-four, with her perfect long wavy hair, her black and white shirt, her red jeans and her ballerina shoes and saw his handsome companion, with a white tee and a nice black suit. "God, you look amazing." he said even before saying "Hi."

"You don't look bad yourself either, blondie." she answered getting closer to him with her usual happy face.

"That's a: You look handsome, babe?" he said giggling and opening the co-pilot door of his car.

"Get in and I'll tell you what is it." she teased sitting down and waiting him to get in the car. When he did, and both doors were closed she placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly, caring, trying to start slow to raise the intensity through the night. Yes, she planned absolutely everything in that long shower. "You look so handsome, blondie." she said looking absolutely happy.

"Thank you, pumpkin." he said smiling and kissing her back. "You truly look beautiful." he said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek and turned on the car. "We're gonna have so much fun tonight." he laughed and looked at her waiting for her to react embarrassed and ashamed. He knew the whole situation was a thing to her, but still he loved to spoil her every time he could.

"Oh, you bet." she surprisingly replied looking at him with a look he had never seen. He took a couple of seconds to look at her. He then, smirked and bite his lower lip, looking forward and focusing on riding themselves safe to his place. 

"This is going to be so great." he murmured hoping he could be at his home already with her. 

That night was going to be great. And they both knew it.


	6. Tonight's the Night

"So you say tonight's gonna be great?" she asked looking at him absolutely spellbound. 

"I say." he replied glancing at her for a few seconds as he stopped the car in front of his apartment. "Are you ready?" he turned around to look at her to find her smiling at him with fire in her eyes. 

"Yes I am, kid." she answered hitting him on his shoulder and getting out of the car leaving him shocked. That's one of the things he loved of her. She used to be calmed, kind and innocent, but she had that spark. She had a little part of her that ruled her sometimes without any warning. She could walk down the street and suddenly begin to sing Les Misérables on her own, even with an improvised choreography; or be silent for long minutes and out of nowhere say: "I finally bought bread, right?", waiting for him to answer, knowing he didn't know anything about it.

He loved that impetuous energy she had that always got him out of guard; it made his life a thrilling adventure he was happy to be living, and now, knowing he was about to witness and co-star in one of her most important moments of her life, he couldn't wait to see what was going to be her next surprise.

"You coming, handsome?" she asked from the outside of the car, looking at him and leaning on the car's door. She had the smirk tattooed on her face and he could tell for her shiny eyes she was really happy and excited for what was happening, and for what awaited her ahead. 

"Are you anxious...?" he asked getting out of the car and grabbing her hand to take her to his apartment.

She just smiled at him when he looked back and bite her lip when his eyes made contact with hers. She was nervous, as hell, but she couldn't wait. When they got into his apartment she couldn't even talk, so she placed her hands around his neck and gave him a long and sweet kiss. Her lips touched his in the most perfect way, while she tangled her fingers on his hair. He hugged her as an automatic response after all those times they kissed, but this time was different. Their heights were separated only for less than four inches and, even if it seems a useless information, for them was almost a gift. After they kissed for a while, playing with their tongues and their lips, she murmured something he thought he'd hear at the end of the night.

"I can't wait, babe." she said almost out of breath, with her eyes closed and her hands already on his belly and with his hands on her lower back, holding her tight up against him. "Dinner's ready?" she asked wishing a negative answer to keep going with her impulses that were making every fear go away to let her enjoy him and that wonderful night.

"I have a wonderful microwave and a big ass oven to reheat the food." he said smiling and grabbing her hips with his strong hands, walking to his bedroom with her in front of him. She was smiling and grappling his t-shirt at the height of his chest, feeling absolutely happy and excited for what she was about to do.

 

They got into the room and he closed the door in his path. A second after she was up against the wall and he was right in front of her. Their hearts beat at the same pace and their eagerness became bigger and stronger every second. With a fast move their lips encountered again, this time with a bigger power. His hands moved down to her ass and hers moved up to his shoulders to take off his jacket. Their mouths now couldn't get apart. Their lips moved faster, their tongues played and teased in each other's mouths and their teeth made their first appearance. She bite his lower lip as she grabbed him by his jeans to get him closer. He immediately bite her neck as his hands moved up to take off her shirt one button to another. In that second they both stopped. They opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Here was where you stopped me last time." he whispered with his hands on the first button of her shirt and his blue eyes nailed into hers.

"I know. I haven't stopped you now." she replied grabbing him by his nape with strong decision and licking his lower lip without moving her look from his.

Like this one were the moments he knew he could only live if he was by her side. Those outbursts that made his blood run frenetically inside his body were insanely addictive and all he could do was let himself go right after her tongue lost contact with his lip.

He accelerated a thousand percent. He went straight to her mouth, pushing her more against the wall. He couldn't even unbutton her shirt so he just ripped it all off which made her lose her mind in that very second. She took off his t-shirt pulling with all her strengths as his lips drew crazy lines around her neck and chest, helped by his teeth and his tongue that made every bite and every lick an exciting experience that only made her feel more excited and hot. His hands were from her breasts to her belly and hips, touching every part of skin possible, to reach her jeans, which he unbuttoned with ascertainable experience while she tried to breath and touch him as much as possible. Her skin was warm, her cheeks red and her eyes closed while she felt his breath on her belly. He was down there, teasing and looking up to her while the zip moved down slowly, and his tongue played hot games around her lower belly and her hips. 

Her skin bristled all around her body and her eyes went down to look at his naughty blue eyes. He took off her jeans and came back to her just to kiss her lips once again. He wasn't able now to measure the pressure and every time he opened his mouth to let their tongues gamble, his head moved a bit forward to feel closer to her. Meanwhile her hands moved up and down over his big perfect chest, trying every single part of him before going for his jeans. She teased around his neck and hair, pulling it every time he bite her lips and touching slightly his nipples when he placed his hands under her panties. She felt that little knot in her stomach but she couldn't feel happier about it. She unbuttoned his jeans and as she unzipped them and moved them down she stroked everything on her path. She could notice how her hands shook a little while she was unblocking new territory until then unknown, but she didn't care. She was in good hands.

He could feel the heat with the touch of her reckless hand. He moved a bit his hips against her to feel her even more and instead of rushing her, it made her took the control of the situation. She kept touching him with her delicate and lusty hand, improving with every movement and making him feel she'd done it all her life. As the time passed, he could ignore it less and less, and his breath increased at the point he could only breath and moan in her mouth. She couldn't avoid a smile.

Seeing him enjoying was her biggest reward and she knew they were only at the beginning. With the power she felt at every moan he let go she pushed him to his cozy and fluffy bed. He laid down with the impulse and looked at her, that was biting her lower lip with a huge mix of emotions inside her. She knelt on the bed with both legs around him and slowly took off the clothes she had left. Her wavy brunette hair fell over her naked chest when she moved down to take his boxers off with the attentive look of her partner, that was dying every second she moved. When they both were completely naked she came to him and laid on his chest, just to look at him closer making their lips collide at every word she pronounced.

"Now I'm ready... We can start whenever you want." she whispered before giving him a shy peak on his lips.

"Up or down?" he asked almost burning inside for having her so close. They'd never been that close to each other and the sensation was indescribable.

"Down. I wanna feel you over me." It felt like she knew exactly which words to say to turn him mad, and it could be said it was it, since that was her only purpose that night.

With a graceful move he turned them around and got on top of her. Her smile was as wide as the desire that intoxicated them in that moment. Their skin was burning and all they needed were each other. And so, answering to that will he began to kiss her in the most passionate and lovely way she remembers. As she asked from him, she wanted him to forget it was her first time ever but at the same time she wanted him to be careful, and with all his caring he did what she commanded. No less, no more.

She felt dizzy and confused for the high temperature, the anxiety and the nerves, but even then she felt the pain. It wasn't a normal pain. She wouldn't even describe it as such thing. It was a sensation she never felt before and somehow she felt weird, and at the same time better than ever. With every thrust of his hips she felt that sensation as something so nice and amazing she couldn't even think in those little annoyances that were caused for the first impression. She could sense the pleasure not only for his amazing hips, but for the whole compilation of facts since the first kiss. His hands around her holding and containing her, his lips on her neck, his fast breath, his chest against hers, his legs under hers, his soft moans. All of that was making that experience unforgettable, and she was desperately trying to keep it in her mind but ironically, it all was making her mind turn off.

She couldn't think anymore. All she did was place her arms around his body and scratch his back every time he moved, attach her hips to his with his motion making every move bigger and more sensitive, moan softly in his ear and breath, as much as she can. It all went on for a while. With the time passing, their hips began to move harder and faster, their moans began to be louder and their hands began to drain all the strengths they had inside. Her hands were straight to his head, grabbing his hair and pulling it when she felt he touched her weak spot; his hands moved around her chest and waist, holding himself to go closer and grabbing her legs to kill her. Their lips went back to where they started, trying to keep it quiet and so feel it better. 

As they made out she could feel at her lower belly how they got into the final stretch. Now every move she did with any part of her body was completely uncontrollable, and so were his. Their hips increased the speed, their bodies reduced even more their distance and their moans were now clear and loud. He grabbed the pillow with his hand trying to hold himself and she placed both hands on his ass to make him go even closer, not being able to control her hips, and that feeling inside that felt even stronger every time. They were now in a messy mix of moans, sweat, crazy movements and kisses, bites and hands all over themselves. She was feeling there, in those seconds that followed, the best and most powerful sensation she ever felt in her short -but not so much- age. Her legs shook, her back got curved and her hands got stuck to his back, it all while the air was still filled with her most sincere scream that went out right from the center of her body leaving her with an incredible and peaceful sensation. A few seconds after she felt how her partner moved harder and slower every time, leaning with all his sweated and muscular body over her, moaning on her mouth once again, this time for good. Hearing him was shocking and exciting, and since then she knew it was going to be one of the best sounds she could even hear. She promised herself she was going to have so much fun trying to recreate that comforting sound, that was hearing her boy enjoying her like he never did.

 

They both were in silence after that. He laid besides her and both were trying to recover. As their breaths were coming back to normal, they both took the strengths they had left to put on their underwear and keep laying on bed looking at the roof. Unexpected as always she was the first one in talking.

"God, I missed so much this years." she let go with a sigh as she giggled a little.

"And I was dying to show you." he said turning around to hug her. She moved enough to be close to him and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you for this, baby." she murmured smiling with a light he had never seen on her until then.

"Don't thank me." he replied touching her cheek with his fingertip and smiling too. "This has been the best sex I've ever had."

"Not even you believe that!" she exclaimed hitting his chest and laughing. "I know that is a lie, this is my first time ever, kid..." she said pouting and moving all her body to be right up against him.

"I don't lie and you know it. I don't know how." he complained kissing her lips a few times and surrounding her with his arm. "You liked it?" he wondered, a little bit scared for some unknown reason.

"It was the best sex I've ever had." she joked laughing and kissing him again, as if they couldn't stop not even for talking. "I loved it with every single part of my body... It was absolutely perfect." she now confessed blushing, a little embarrassed but full of happiness and satisfaction.

"I'm so happy you did..." he answered kissing her again and stroking her back softly.

 

One thing is absolutely true, they had now a new whole level of connection and it was going to make them feel better and happier; now all the tensions that could appear -at least from her- in that stage of their relationship was gone, and all they had was the thrill that now they had a whole new world to explore together.


	7. Laughs and Truths

"God, I can't believe it happened!!" she exclaimed quietly against his lips while they kissed, holding each other and smiling after their first time together - and her first time ever.

"Yes it did, girl..." he giggled as he kept going, completely relaxed and happy, not only because of what just happened, but also for seeing her that way; she looked excited, joyful and calmed. 

"I am so happy it was with you, you know?" she said looking at his chest and focusing on her hands caressing him, slowly and firm. "You're not... Like any man... I mean... Another thing that worried me was... To choose a guy that wasn't trustworthy for this and... Someone that didn't treat me the way I wanted to be treated..." she slightly smiled but didn't look up to his blue eyes, that were filled with curiosity and anxiety. "But fortunately, it was you." she affirmed making her smile a little bit bigger. "I wasn't wrong in trusting you, and I am happy for it." she said biting her lower lip and finally reuniting the courage to look at him in the eyes.

"I am very happy you find me someone trustworthy." he said placing his hand on her cheek and looking at every single piece of her face. "I was a little bit scared too, you know? When you told me." he confessed smirking and getting closer to her.

"What? Why? Isn't it supposed to be... Exciting or something like that?" she wondered as a little innocent girl that doesn't know what is she talking about. He smiled at her comment.

"In movies. In real life it scares the hell out of you. Being someone's first sex experience?! You better be good or she's gonna remember it as the worst moment of her life until she dies. And no one wants to be the worst sex experience for life." he poorly explained as she laughed at him, not being able to believe how immensely cute he was. 

"But you ain't got any competition!! You can be the worst, and I'd never knew." she tried to hide her laughter but it was impossible after the first ten seconds. He was still outraged that she didn't understand the pressure of the situation.

"Okay, baby girl, look me in the eye, and tell me, without laughing-" he said right before she exploded in a big and compulsive laugh. As he'd never seen before, she didn't make any sound. It looked like she stayed petrified, and that she didn't breath, but a big smile was in her face, her eyes closed and her cheeks wet because of her happy tears that were running fast down her face. He only knew she was laughing when she took a large sharp breath that continued with another contortion of her body. She grabbed her stomach and opened her mouth but like before, not even the sound of her breathing got out. He was obviously laughing with her when he saw that hilarious and frenetic laugh that he'd never seen before, and so it took him a few minutes to come back to himself to continue the sentence. "Babe... Baby, wait..." he said as the remaining of that little laughing attack they both had was leaving him slowly. "Wait..." he repeated taking deep breaths and trying to contain a comeback. She, on the other had was still giggling and drying the tears that were still going down without letting her take a break, repeating the word "sorry" all over and over again as she came back to the laughs.

 

It took her another couple of minutes to come back to her normal state and finally talk. "Sorry, baby... Tell me." she was breathing normal again, with her eyes shining for the wetness and her face still with some red shades all over.

"Okay... Look me in the eye, and tell me that, even if you are 26 and this was your very first time, you wouldn't know if I did it wrong. And tell me you didn't have an orgasm before. And don't laugh." he said the most serious he could be with his finger on her lips, trying to be the most convincing he could in that moment, when both had their faces red and wet, and their stomachs still hurt of happiness.

She looked at him in the eye and couldn't avoid a tiny grin, that was followed by a bite on her lower lip and a not so much surprised face from him. "I would know, and no, it wasn't." she murmured quickly trying to tease a little bit about something they both know even if they haven't talked about it.

"Sorry, princess but I haven't heard you well..." he played hugging her and getting her right up against him, enough to have her face in front of his.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss after every word she pronounced, moving every time a little bit closer. "I... Would... Know... And... It... Wasn't... My... First... Orgasm..." she ended up with a long kiss that made him thirsty of her once again. They kept making out for a while, biting and playing with their tongues as they loved to do before he moved away just enough to talk. 

"So you...?" he asked, being polite and absolutely innocent, something she thought he couldn't still be.

"I was, until an hour ago, a 26 year old virgin, Aaron. Of course I did. Everyone does." she said laughing again at him, not wanting to believe he asked something that obvious and natural for us all. Him included. "And even if I wasn't virgin, I'd do it anyways. It's normal. And it's great." she said kissing his lips again, in a way trying to shut them up to not be surprised by another question.

They came back to their lips, and their hands to each other's bodies for another while. It seemed they never had enough.

"But then, how would you know if you only did it with yourself?" he asked out of nowhere, looking at her with his confused blue eyes, and his eyebrows curved in a "puppy face" look. Seconds after his expression turned into surprise, opening more his eyes, raising his eyebrows and opening his mouth. "Oh..." he only exclaimed before closing his eyes and mouth, making a face that made her laugh once again. The "I'm stupid and I am so disappointed about it." face. He shook his head and after opening back his eyes he joined her again in her giggle. "Okay, I'm an idiot." he said laughing but at the same time not believing he just asked something as obvious as that, reflecting it into his face that was a mix of a smile and confusion.

She went back to his lips, this time like she was trying to compensate that moment, trying to make him forget about his comment and focus on her, that was literally having the time of her life. She was happy to be with him, and at the same time, he was way over her expectatives. And about almost every aspect. Before she knew him, she thought he was kind, goofy and funny. She thought he was a good guy, hardworking and humble. He was extremely talented and she always knew he was a very special man. After those firsts table reads and the firsts reunions, she saw a light on him that attracted her in a way no one ever did. One thing brought to another, and that one brought them to this night, and now her statements changed a little. She now knew he was the kindest and most generous man she'd ever known. He was extremely caring and loving with her he made her melt every time he bought her her favorite candy or when he took her home with his car when the shooting ended up too late. Every one of those little things made her guts shiver with something she was still scared of calling love. And now they've passed another barrier, those qualities became even more real for her.

"In case you're worried, any of those things can be compared to you." she said before kissing his lower lip and smiling at him. 

"Well, I wasn't worried but thank you for that." he answered kissing her lips a couple of times before looking at her green eyes. He stayed there, just looking at her. She couldn't contain a smile. He smiled back at her. For a few seconds none of them said a word, nor took their eyes away from each other. He opened his mouth and let go a sound, that seemed like a word that didn't make it to the end. Her heart stopped for those seconds he had his mouth opened. In a rush, she grabbed his cheek and placed a lovely kiss on his lips, just to stay there another moment, just feeling their skin against each other, and trying desperately to hold those words that were obviously pushing to get out. As what was becoming a habit between them in those strange and tense situations, she talked first.

"What if we eat? Mh?" she shoot the question directly to his eyes that were telling her exactly what she guessed. He didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say. He was scared and didn't understand quite well why. Better said, he didn't know he could ever feel that way before saying it. He had never felt it that way at least. And that was what scared him the most. "Then you can keep going..." she kissed him again and waited for an answer.

She tried in her very poor and inexperienced way to tell him to go forward and at the same time she was absolutely terrified, while he looked like he just received a bucket of cold water over him. They looked at each other's eyes and she just blushed for the nerves. She looked at his chest again as some sort of escape and he never moved. After some seconds of tension, he came back to himself. He took her cheek on his hand and moved her face enough to reach her lips. He kissed her and it took her damn breath away. It was the perfect mix of everything. She let go a tiny and unperceptive moan and placed her hand on his arm, holding herself to not drown in bed. For the seconds the kissed longed she wasn't even in her body, or at least conscious of it. Maybe it was the tension of the moment, maybe it was that tiny sound he left floating on the air. A lot of things crossed her mind when his lips lost grip with hers. Why did that kiss feel different to the other thousand kisses? Why she lost control of her mind and body when he kissed her this time? The answer came right away, with a little riddle she already solved some minutes before when he opened his mouth to say nothing, and said absolutely everything.

"Are you sure?" he asked her in a very tiny and soft voice, looking directly at her.

"I don't..." she muttered dazed and lost in his eyes. "What was that?" she finally said with a sigh and an attentive look.

"I don't know." he murmured looking at her lips and moving his thumb on her cheek.

"Don't you think it's... I mean..." she stumbled through the words and couldn't get herself together. "Ain't too soon?"

"I..." his eyes looked down and a little bother appeared in his stomach. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." he whispered with a shadow of disappointment and sadness in his face that he tried to hide with a tiny kiss on her nose. "We should go eat." he affirmed kissing her cheek and sitting on the bed. He quietly began to get dressed as she was still out of guard, processing all that just happened.

"Wait, what I meant is-" she couldn't continue. He was already dressed. He grabbed her clothes and left them beside her and leaned on the bed to talk.

"Baby, it's okay. It's my fault, I shouldn't rush things and... We already made a big step tonight... I don't wanna ruin it, I'm sorry." he explained still fighting to keep the grin on his face to not make her worry. He stood up and headed to the kitchen with no more words. She couldn't keep her mouth shut and dressed the fastest she can and went behind him. He was reheating the food in the oven when she talked from the bedroom's door.

"I didn't want to stop you. I just asked if we ain't being too... Impulsive." her voice wasn't so loud but he heard everything and turned around to look at her. She was almost as tall as he was, and when they both were wearing shoes they couldn't even spot the difference, but when he laid his eyes over her she look the tiniest she ever did. She was barefoot but it wasn't the point. She looked frightened, nervous and sensitive, and her puppy green eyes between her messy wavy hair were touching his sweet fiber. "I know what you were going to say. I'm just wondering... What if you say it now and then one day you find a better girl and go away? Maybe you're not giving yourself enough time and at the end of the day you regret you said it too soon when you weren't even sure. One day all this... Dream will end and I don't wanna end up..." she stopped herself in that moment. She knew that even if she wasn't the one who attempted to talk first, she was still leaving her heart on the table with those statements and after they left her mouth, she didn't even know if she regretted to talk or not.

"Are you saying we have an expiring date?" he asked now confused and with a knot in his throat.

"What I'm saying is that this is going too well, and pretty fast and... It's just a matter of time you go after another girl. You're gorgeous, and a considerable part of the world knows that. You have an endless list of things any girl would ask for and... I don't think you are going to stay here if a better offer appears." she affirmed trying to keep the composure. "I just say... Maybe we shouldn't go forward knowing that."

"You're the one who "knows" that." he answered annoyed with a laconic and deep voice that wasn't predicting more than a long and tense conversation. "You haven't even let me talk about it." he said nailing his gaze to hers.

"I'm sorry." she said giving him the space to talk.

"All you said are just things you suppose about me and us that you don't even have proof of." he began placing his hands on the counter to hold his voice and his feelings in place. She got closer to him, a little bit scared of what he was about to say. "Baby, this is way easier. All of those things... You're scared." he said, looking at her eyes making these get wet. He always knew her better than what she even imagined. "I won't walk away from you. That would happen if I didn't like you. But I do. So much. I wouldn't date you otherwise, don't you think?" he said with a little smile when he saw her first tear move down her cheek. He moved towards her and cleaned it with his thumb. She smiled as an automatic response at seeing him more calmed than before. "Get all of those things out of your head okay? I am sure." he stared at her making her know they were talking about the same. "And if you're not... I can wait. You know I can wait for you to be ready, nothing rushes me." he murmured pouting and scrutinizing her face. "I have all the time in the world." 

"I am so sure. I was just saying that if-" he didn't let her continue this time and shut her up with a sweet kiss. It made the same effect that the last one, making her feel defenseless but at the same time better than ever. 

"Just try to understand this. Why would I go away, or go after another girl if I know for sure... That..." he began and her eyes opened a little bit more than before. He heart beat at a thousand beats per second and she could hear his from there going at the same rhythm. He took a tiny deep breath and looked at her deeply. That was it. He was going to say it right there. Her hands shook and her head was messing around with her reasoning. That night was a big roller coaster and were happening things she couldn't even imagine a month ago when they had their first date on that coffee shop.

 


	8. Date-no-Date

"Aaron!" she shouted from the other side of the coffee shop. She was waving her hand to him when he turned around and saw her. She was wearing a half tail, her metallic glasses and a short sleeve shirt, white with colorful flowers all over it. She wasn't wearing any make up but at that point they all were getting used to it. He smiled at her and went to her table. She closed her laptop and tidied up everything so he could have some space in front of her.

"Hi! Sorry, I'm late... I had to walk Miles before coming out because..." she giggled and cut him off before he could continue, while he sat down and left his backpack on the chair besides them.

"Yeah, I know... I had dogs so I understand." she said making him giggle too. 

"Exactly." he smiled and took a deep breath. "You asked for your coffee already?" he wondered looking at the menu and at her from time to time.

"Oh no, I was waiting for you." she answered and immediately he held the menu to her. She raised her hand to reject it. "I already know what I want so you look. Thank you, anyways." she grinned at him looking at his baby blue eyes. They were amazingly beautiful, even more in person.

"Oh, okay thanks." he replied as he read the menu in silence. Meanwhile, she moved the laptop apart and only left on the table the script, her notebook and her pen case. 

They've arranged that date to talk about his character on the show despite they already had their official reunion at the offices. She told him she'd need more time with him because of the importance of his character but also because she needed to give him information about the past that only she knew, and that was going to be revealed way forward in the show. Besides that, they've been flirting the whole time they talked to each other. During the personal reunion -that lasted more than the other ones- they've been saying nice things to each other, touching their hands more than the necessary and looking at each other in a way probably co-workers aren't used to. 

After that, she'd been working with the writers and assisting to all of the rehearsals that were set for the actors so they could make a good performance in the show and she felt the need to say this to him. She needed to explain him the background in private to help him, but also wanted to ask him on a date, and she'd always been more shy than what she'd really like to admit, so it became the perfect excuse to have a little bit more time with him. He accepted at that very second and clearly knew her true intentions of that invitation. He didn't care at all.

"Hi, have you made your choices already?" the waitress asked to them while Aaron closed the menu in front of him.

"Yes, have you..." she asked to him that was looking at her.

"Yeah, but please." he moved her hand indicating her to talk first. She nodded as a thank you and talked to the waitress longing a bit more to look away from him.

"I'll take a large caramel macchiatto with an extra shot of coffee with a grilled cheese, please." she looked back at him to pass him the turn.

"I'll take a large black coffee, thank you." he said looking at her and smiling briefly at the waitress. "Well, here you got me." he said smirking and placing his arms over the table.

"Yes." she affirmed grabbing the script and opening it up. "I have a few notes about yesterday's rehearsal. I've wrote it down here and... Here..." she opened up her notebook and showed him a three pages -front and back- explanation of his character. She gave it to him and stared at his eyes. "Read this." she kept the gaze on his and he took his time to grab it, looking at her and with an upcoming smile on his face. "It's the background story of Harry. You can't tell anyone, that would be a damn huge spoiler and our bosses would never forgive you for that." she explained as if he was new in the business. Just like she was.

"Oh, yes, of course, don't worry I won't say a word." he said blinking her an eye and taking the notebook. "So here's where Harry's secrets are..." he said starting to read.

"Yep... After it I'll read you my notes." she affirmed looking at him that smiled at her and murmured "Great" and stared at her for some seconds before going back to his work. Meanwhile, she pretended to look at her script while she looked at him, all focused and concentrated in her perfect calligraphy that, to be honest, she'd carefully wrote to impress him, as if she was in high school and tried to do things right to attract the most beautiful kid in class.

It took him ten minutes approximately to read it all and when he finished the beverages were already in front of him. She looked at him waiting for a response and after a sip of his black coffee he answered her.

"Well... That explains a lot." he began with his hands over the notebook. She took a bite of her sandwich and a sip of her cup. It all while they both looked at each other without blinking. He stayed like that for a while before going on, and then he shook his head as if he was waking up of a dream. "Uh... Well, as I was saying..." he giggled and look down to his coffee. "It does explain why he is how he is with women. And why he says all those things in the party." he continued looking at her trying to concentrate in the plot of the show.

"Exactly... And this is all explained in the third season, if we get to it." she said laughing quietly and taking a sip of her macchiatto. "But you needed to know it. I mean, in the first scenes still ain't that clear but later on, when he meets Sarah and then it all goes to hell, and the thousand fights and the girls and all that, it might be necessary... I thought it could help if you knew all this before we start to shoot." she explained looking at him while he reread a few sentences of the notebook.

"Yes, it does... Can I... Take pictures of this? You know, to reread them." he asked looking at her. She nodded with a bit of her sandwich in her mouth. 

"Yes, of course..." she answered and while he took them she opened the script in front of her to show him a few of her notes, written in the borders of the sheets with a pink and light blue all over the block. He looked at it and smiled out of nothing.

"Wow, those are a lot of notes!!" he exclaimed looking at the sheet. She laughed and looked at him trying to explain why did she write more on the edges than in the actual script.

"I know..." she said smiling and starting to talk. "When I first wrote it I was picturing one kind of scene but then when I saw you in rehearsal with Diane everything changed and... I made all these notes. And I wanna know what do you think about them and if you have any note about the script." she admitted looking a bit ashamed.

"But you're the writer." he said taking the script and reading the notes. After a while he looked at her. "Well, they're pretty good. And I was thinking exactly what you wrote here. He should never make full eye contact until she touches him." he said smiling at her and staring at her green eyes, that shined with that tiny coincidence that, in her excited and crazy heart meant she was a little bit closer to him. "And these lines weren't necessary as you scratched here." he said coming back to the sheet and pointing out a few more things. "Yeah, these are great. And I was about to tell you about some of them too so, great. We think the same way." he confessed giving the script back to her. "Also... I wanted to tell you something about the rehearsals." his look suddenly turned more tense and she could see a little bit of pink blush on his cheeks. She ended up her sandwich and looked at his eyes not knowing exactly what to think about that. 

She nodded and looked pretty anxious about what he was about to say. "Sure, tell me." she gave him the turn to talk and he didn't hesitate in saying what he had been wanting to tell her since the last rehearsal.

"I... Really liked when you taught Diane how to play Sarah. I mean... I liked so much how you did it and I think she's a great actress and she's good for the part but I really enjoyed acting with you and I wish you were my partner." he said without looking away from her eyes, that looked absolutely flattered and shocked for what she just heard.

She'd been assisting to all the rehearsals of the first season and helped the actors to represent her characters in the right way, and one day she had to did it herself to show how she needed Sarah to react in a very important scene. Harry and Sarah, the major characters of the show, met in a party and they spent the whole night dancing and talking. At one point, things got more serious and they start to flirt aboveboard and to tease in the middle of the event. In that moment, Diane went pretty much more away than the needed and she couldn't follow her orders so she decided to show her by playing the scene with Aaron. 

They had to dance for a few seconds and then they had to flirt and almost kiss until Harry's friend appeared and cut the situation, and so they did. They danced pretty close to each other, and their faces were so close when they talked. She slightly caressed his chest, only with her fingertips and talked so slow and quietly to kill his nerve. At the same time, he had to seduce her getting closer and playing with his nose in her face and neck. In the way Diane did it she was being a bit rude and not delicate at all and she knew that was the essence of the scene so she had to show her. The thing was that, while they were playing the scene she was moving with him and he talked at her neck and touched her skin with his breath, and it did kill her inside. Now, after what he said she discovered he did feel the same as her. Being that close to him made her shiver. 

"Wow..." she said taking a deep breath and looking at his face, that was waiting an answer desperately. "Thanks... But I guess the producers don't want an unknown actress with Spanish ascendance to star a show." she said smiling at him and biting her lower lip. Unlike what he thought, she hadn't finished. "But I'd like to be your partner too... It was good to be Sarah for a moment and share the scene with you. You're so talented." she admitted and right after it he closed the script in front of him and leaned over it to talk softer to her.

"Thank you..." he said gazing at her face and making a pause to take the courage to talk to her. "You are very talented too... And it would be great if we could... Share more moments like that one." she was listening very carefully to him and he was trying to talk the most clear he could, without succeeding. "I mean that I enjoyed being so close to you and I'd like to repeat it but... Off-screen." he finally confessed.

She couldn't breath for the next seconds. But one thing she could do. She smiled and leaned over the table to be closer to him. Feeling him that way again was thrilling and her skin knew it. She bite her lower lip as an automatic response and looked at his eyes. Then she found the air to talk.

"You think something will happen if we kiss here?" she shyly wondered as he smiled and looked around. The coffee shop was almost empty and they were sitting in a pretty secluded table so there were almost no chance that someone saw them doing it.

"I guess for one kiss nothing will happen." he teased looking at her lips and waiting for her to accept that proposal. Before he realized she was moving towards and kissing him in a very soft and lovely way. He could feel her warm and tiny lips against his and couldn't resist to give her another one right after it. He placed his hand on her neck and made her go further. They kept their lips together for a long minute, just sensing every move and trying to kiss every part of each other's mouths in the most sexy and delicate way. She was so cute and lovely he couldn't even believe it. 

After that kiss she moved away just enough to speak. Their lips were still close and he could feel every word in his mouth. "I guess another one is already a risk." she looked at him and bite his lip as if she was trying to tempt him with a poisoned fruit.

"Yes..." he admitted biting her lip and looking at her. He wanted to leave it there and keep his willing to kiss her, just to turn everything into a long and sweet torture but he had to do it again. He kissed her again and this time his tongue seeped into her mouth. She grabbed his neck and pushed him a little bit against her so she could reach every single part of him. They made out, playing with their tongues in each other's mouth and making their lips kiss and enjoy every part of themselves. After a few seconds and almost out of breath they stopped, looking at each other and bursting into a shy laugh. They seemed surprised and happy for what just happened and when their looks connected once again they knew it wasn't going to be the last time it happened.

"Fuck..." she said with a wide smile on her face. He just giggled at her and grabbed her hand to place his soft lips on it. "What are we going to do now?" she wondered taking his face with her hand after the kiss and touching slightly his scruff.

"I don't know... Normal people go on a second date." he joked smiling and kissing her hand again. Their cups got forgotten on the table, almost cold and witnessing that newborn love that was just making its firsts steps. "I don't want to... Just conform with this." he said serious at her and with her hand between his.

"I don't want either." she whispered with a tiny smirk on her face, and that look that made his blood run faster than ever. Looking at her eyes bat that way made him want to jump on her lips again but he contained himself. 

"Then don't." he smiled and kissed her hand again. They both looked at each other and couldn't contain a happy laughter. They ended up their coffees while talked about the script, and before they could realize the night appeared and their time together arrived to the end. He asked for the check and insisted to death to pay for her. She promised him she was going to pay the next one when they walked out the coffee shop.

It was late and they had to keep with their own schedules so they walked together to his car and when they arrived they hugged tight and tried to control themselves to go for another kiss. After they looked at one another they failed terribly and kissed for the last time that night. It was a lovely, sweet and tender kiss. Their lips danced together to a soft and slow music and even when they finished they couldn't move apart. As they stopped the time with their mouths together, and they hugged so that tight their chests were right up against each other. They took their time to process they had to leave and then moved away. She smiled and slipped her thumb on his lips, while she whispered some words he'd remember for a long time. She stroke him from his cheek to his stomach as she moved away and told him she'd text him. He said goodbye to her with a happy face, biting his lower lip and telling her he'd wait anxious for her text.

They just started something so special it could be sensed it in the air of that first date-no-date.


	9. Spanish

"That..." he repeated closing his eyes before going on. "I love you." 

The words left his lips and her hands went straight to his cheeks, to hold his face between them and give him the best kiss he has memory of. It was rushing and intense, but at the same time was caring and lovely. She stayed for a while without moving, only focused on his lips and his breath, that was coming back to normal after the tense moment passed. When they finally finished the kiss he came back to his speech. 

"I had a terrible week... I wanted to tell you the night you left and then you didn't talk to me at all and seeing you every day at work destroyed me and you didn't even look at me and I had this in my chest and it hurt so damn much... I love you, baby... And it killed me being away from you not knowing why or if it was because of me." he explained almost in a whisper but in a rush and she had to stay right up against him, keeping their foreheads together and closing her eyes to process every word. She needed to talk after that.

"I'm so so sorry, baby... I really am... I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry..." the guilt stroke again and this time harder after discovering that brand new information. She knew she was going to have trouble to overcome it but she didn't care so much. He chose her anyways. "It will never happen again, I promise... Never again." she whispered at his lips before kissing them again. Now, a little and annoying voice was appearing in Aaron's head, pointing out she didn't reply to his confession. Her hands were still on his cheeks, and while she stroked them with her thumbs she kept giving him tiny and lovely kisses on his lips barely moving away. He held her by her waist and moved closer, making her stop and whisper the sentence he needed to hear the most in that very moment. "I love you too." she shyly responded before going back to him, this time with an active reaction from him, that smiled before she could even kiss him again. 

His hands were on her lower back and hers were on his neck, moving up and down while he walked towards her, making her steps go back until she reached the kitchen counter. They made out for some minutes with no barrier that could stop them now. The kisses were longer, bigger and more passionate than before. The bites were more reckless and fierce and their tongues faster. Her hands moved to his hair to grab it as his hands moved down to her butt. The things were getting hotter again and their hands couldn't stay still. She was the first in talking.

"Babe... We... Should..." she began between long and sexy peaks he was giving her, teasing with her as he surrounded her with his arms. "Eat... And... Then... Mhg..." the last one was the longest one, so sensitive and thrilling it made her let go a tiny moan. He was getting used to hear those and every time he liked them more. He trapped her in his mouth for a few more seconds before she stopped him. "Really... We should have dinner..." she proposed out of breath and looking at his lips. They looked so good, fresh and delicious she went for another one. She licked his lower lip before she stuck her mouth with his again and played with her tongue making him grab her ass harder than before. She made him tremble. After that he came out with a desperate request.

"If you kiss me one more time I will turn off the oven and take you to bed until you are absolute and completely satisfied." he said looking at her eyes as the tiger that looks at his fam before going for her neck. She smiled and whispered at his ear, very close to him so he didn't miss a word.

"No me provoques." she said in her perfect Spanish before giving him a sweet peak on his ear, which she knew was going to mess so bad with his mind. After it she looked back at him and he was biting his lower lip with his eyes closed, with a pleasuring expression she loved to see affecting him.

"It's the first time ever I hear you speak Spanish but damn it turns me so fucking mad." he confessed looking at her with his big and surprised eyes. She smiled proud of herself and happy to make him react that way. "By the way, what did you just say?" he wondered letting go a funny giggle. He did study Spanish at school but that was too many years ago and he was sure that last word wasn't in his basic vocabulary.

"Google it, mi amor." she said smiling and kissing fast his lips before running to the oven to turn it off and take out the meal he prepared God knows how many hours ago. She looked at his outraged face while he grabbed his phone and googled it with a pleasant expression. It was going to be funnier than what she first thought.

"Oh so it's like in English." he said looking at her as she served the food on the plates. She nodded and took them to the bar where the glasses and the cutlery were waiting for them. She looked for what was missing on the bar and set the rest of the things, like bread and wine on place so they could eat comfortably and looked at him, that was still on Google looking for something else.

It wasn't the first time she was in his apartment. Actually, that terrible night happened right there in his couch, where now was Miles, laying there with his eyes opened and moving his tail waiting for them to pay a bit of attention to him. He had been sleeping since before they arrived, only breaking up his nap when Aaron opened the door earlier that night. When he saw the situation he just came back to sleep and now the food was hot and smelly he automatically opened his tiny black eyes and directed them to the kitchen, where his dad and mom were about to have dinner hoping any of them had mercy with the poor and innocent baby Miles.

"I could have imagined." he said looking at her and leaving his phone on a side. He looked at the bar and then back at her. "I was supposed to do this." he complained grabbing the fork and pointing at her with it, trying to seem threatening in a very funny way. She just stared at his eyes and moved the fork away.

"I didn't want to wait longer. I'm starving." she replied grabbing her own fork and eating a bit of the veggies he prepared. A soft moan followed her action, making him know she was enjoying the meal.

"Are we still talking about food?" he teased smiling and starting to eat after her. She giggled and kept eating before answering at his foolish question.

"Of course we are not talking about food. But this is super delicious." she said smiling at the triumph. He looked shocked for the first seconds and then laughed, not even caring anymore about her common sense that he started to think was inexistent. At the beginning she seemed a very polite and shy woman, always saying enough, no less no more, and never going off the edges in any situation. He saw her working and he thought she was the most normal and predictable girl he'd known but now, three months later he couldn't be more wrong. He failed terribly in his predictions and he could see it every time she came out with something weird or unexpected. She loved to take him out of his place and he was starting to love it too after the firsts shocks. He knew now it was part of her.

"Thank you." he replied as he kept eating. It all kept going well, they kept eating and drinking, and making a comment here or there, until she felt a warm breath on her leg. She smiled and looked at him with her best puppy eyes and her ducky lips.

"Baby boy..." she whispered as he turned around to see his dog wasn't longer on the couch. He looked at her again and saw in her eyes how desperate she was. "Please. Please. Please. A piece of carrot will do nothing to him. He's almost as tall as I am. Please." she asked moving her ass as if she was a baby trying to convince someone to give him a candy. He closed his eyes and nodded, which she responded with a loud "Woo!" that Miles immediately understood. He jumped on her lap and placed both of his front paws on her lap. She, as she used to do with her own dogs refused at that very second to his anxiety. "No. Miles, down. Be a good boy. Sit." she ordered him. He, as a smart and obedient chocolate labra-bear sat down and looked at her, waiting for his carrot. "Slow." she commanded and he obeyed, grabbing it with his teeth very carefully and taking it to his bed. She was smiling as a little girl and he couldn't avoid a resigned smile.

"Are you happy now?" he asked biting a bit of his chicken breast and drinking a sip of his wine. She hadn't took another bite yet. She was still smiling and looking at him.

"Yes!! Thank you, my love!" she was still jumping on her seat when she came back to her food. He has always been pretty strict with his own food because of his allergies so it wasn't very weird that he was strict too with Miles' diet. He had a food schedule and a balanced diet and he always asked for her to not give him absolutely anything to not create bad habits he had later to make him unlearn. She always followed those norms but she was today full of happiness and excitement and always made her feel great when Miles showed her a bit of love. She was crazy about animals and had in her heart a very soft spot for the doodle. He was active and a mischief master, always going a step forward his owner and making him more than once get surprised for his intelligence. His stories that Aaron used to tell her always made her laugh and love him more and so this one was a good opportunity to show him a bit of her love with that piece of carrot. The carrot of the doggy love.

"You're welcome, linda." he said and kept eating without moving a muscle. She stayed still and quiet before asking.

"What did you just say?" she wondered out of herself. He just said a Spanish word and she couldn't believe it.

"I said you're welcome, linda." he repeated now looking at her with a lovely and big smile. He did a thing there.

She bite her lower lip and shook her head before moving up to kiss his lips with a fast peak. She was seriously asking herself if he was really trying to make her die for him all that time and if she was capable of bear it without jumping at him every time he did such silly thing as google the word "pretty" in Spanish only for surprise her. The answer came right away.

"And about what you told me before... I like to provocarte." he said with his plate empty and his glass on his hand. He raised his eyebrow and drank the rest of the wine before she could even react at it. She had finished her food too and was drinking when she heard those words. She almost choked with the wine and left the glass fast enough to cough a couple of times. She cleaned her mouth and stared at his eyes that were dying to see her lose it.

"That's it." she affirmed, taking the plates to the sink along with the rest of the dirty things over the bar. She cleared up the area the best she could be she didn't even bother in doing the dishes. She turned around the bar where he was sitting and took him by his shirt with her hand, dragging him in front of her close enough for him to listen what she whispered right after.

"Wanna know something?" she asked while walked backwards without letting his shirt go. He followed her crazy to know what she was going to do next.

"Yes, I do." he replied softly at her.

"When you said that in Spanish..." she began getting into the bedroom and letting him go, closing the door behind her. "It kinda... Did something to me, you know?" he sat on the bed and she walked to him, moving sensually her hips on her way and placing her hands on her shirt, unbuttoning the first button. "Wanna know where?" she asked very quietly and putting those puppy eyes he loved so much.

"Yes, I wanna know..." he answered taking her hips on his hands and looking at her, enjoying like crazy that spectacle she was giving to him.

"It was like... Around here... I don't know where... It was weird..." she unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and started to make circles with her fingertips on her belly, all around her belly button. He couldn't do more than look at her.

"Oh yeah? What did you feel?" he asked with his cheeks already taking some pink notes and his hands moving down slowly to feel her closer.

"Like tickles..." she answered placing both of her legs around him and sitting on his lap, making their chests collide. He grabbed all her butt and made her sit closer. She let go a tiny smile and pushed the trigger. "Pensé que tú me podrías ayudar." she whispered at his lips in Spanish. He needed some seconds to catch a breath big enough to ask her.

"What did you say." he murmured as a horse in the stable waiting to hear the shot.

"I said that maybe you could help me with those tickles..." she slightly moved her hips over him and let go and tiny moan before hugging him by his neck. He hugged her tight to and went to her mouth roughly, making her moan even more. They made out and their bodies were trying hard to feel closer every time more. They were discovering new things every day and it was becoming a thrilling and exciting adventure. 


	10. Snooze

"Mhg..." she groaned softly as she opened her eyes. It was still dark, and the air felt a bit cold already. The autumn weather was striking hard those days and that night wasn't the exception. She felt how her skin shuddered and felt the need to cover herself up a little bit more. Before she disappeared under the covers she looked at her phone to see the hour. 5:04 am. They had still about three hours of sleep before them and so she rushed in keeping back the sleep. She found an obstacle though. It was his head, resting calmly over her naked chest that was blocking her way. She wondered if he was going to still be able to breath with normality if she covered him up entirely. She then thought in moving a bit downer but he was definitely going to wake up. She chose the first option finally and covered them up. The cover was skimming her nose and her skin was thanking her for a bit of extra warmth. She hugged him like before and placed her free arm over his, that was covering almost all her chest, touching slightly his triceps with her fingertips as she closed her eyes trying to conceal the sleep again. This time his arm moved to take the cover and place it all over her head. 

"Y' woke up?" he asked her with a broken voice. He was clearly fully asleep when she moved and it must have bothered him. She moved down now he wasn't asleep and turned a bit to his side to be even closer. He was a big warm water bottle and she wasn't going to waste not even an inch of it.

"Yes... I was freezing." she answered in a whisper as he moved back to his place, this time placing his head almost on her neck and putting almost all of his body over hers. She didn't complain. "This is nice but damn it's October, it's cold." she said giggling and curling up against his chest. He hugged her tighter and kissed her neck softly. Something about being under the covers at that time of the night half awake half sleep was making her catch up the heat immediately.

He giggled and kissed her neck a couple of times more, moving up and down his hand over her back, making her body move at its motion against him. They were both with their sense of control turned off. "Baby..." he whispered at her neck between little kisses. He sound like a whimsical guy with that thread of a voice that hasn't still woken up. She moved her neck so he could reach more of her and grabbed him as if she was a koala grabbing the trunk to hold itself. Her arms surrounded him by his waist and her leg moved up until she reached his hip making him throw his body completely over her. Her eyes were still closing from time to time not wanting to wake up but her body was fully ready and just moving instinctively. She loved that feeling.

"What...?" she murmured as he kept kissing her neck, in a very sloppy way that was messing up with her still asleep mind. He was clearly in automatic and his mouth moved as it there were no limits. His tongue licked almost all of her neck, and his lips moved so softly she felt as if it was all a long and sweet kiss. His hand went to the back of her head, tangling his fingers between her messy hair, pushing her head against him so he could make more pressure on her. She was now in that point where we know we are awake, but feel our bodies and our minds completely asleep. She didn't repress the moan that left her lips when his pelvis touched hers in a slow and big move. "You always like this when you wake up?" she wondered trying to mark her fingers on his back.

"Yeah..." he mumbled in a mess of tongue, lips and skin, that was turning her skin red with every bite. She wasn't going to notice until next morning.

"Yay me!" she cheered in that tiny and squeaky voice moving her hips in an attempt of placing him right where she wanted him.

"Have you ever had middle-of-the-night sex?" he asked her following it with a silly laugh. He moved his head back enough to find her lips, with the help of his hand that was still in the back of her head. He gave her a long and sexy kiss, pressuring his lips every time more against her making her groan at every move. They were now way passed the foreplay time and their tongues came out right away to the field. He was now on top of her, with both his arms around her and the covers keeping everything in their intimacy. The kisses became bigger and longer, their mouths were full with each other and their hips couldn't wait more. They were both moving, groping and scrubbing themselves against each other almost desperately.

"You know I haven't." she laughed quietly against his lips biting them right after. She couldn't say anything else since then. He came back to her lips and with a big caress that went from her neck to her crotch touching her breast and her belly on the way, he made her squirm under him. He slipped his fingers all over her feeling how they got wet right when she bite his lower lip and raised both knees at the height of his chest. He smiled with his eyes closed just for feeling her hands on the back of his head, pulling his hair and her moans against his lips, louder and louder with every move of his fingers. "Aaron..." her begs were turning him so crazy he couldn't torture her any longer. 

He moved out his hand and replaced it with himself, already dying for being back inside her. Her moan came right out of the center of her body making his skin bristle with the sound. He placed his face in front of hers and grabbed the sheets besides her. With every thrust he could felt her troubling breath and his senses rise up higher than ever, not letting him hide not even the tiniest moan. Their hips were in sync and that effect was bringing them to ecstasy faster than any other time; they've spend the night trying new things and pleasuring each other, catching up after that long and mysterious month. She had her legs crossed over his lower back and her hands still on his hair, pushing him against her to kiss and bite him, and eventually whimper in his mouth. It was one of the things she knew now it turned him mad. 

He moaned almost with no pause while moved in and out, back and forth with all his strengths holding himself only with the sheets under them. And she loved to hear him while she licked his lips with the tip of her tongue. She loved to tease him and knew already which effects that made on him. He got closer to her and kissed her pressing his lips way harder. She wanted to yell but his mouth was in the middle, so she grabbed his ass instead. His thrusts became smaller and faster right away and she could feel how her blood got hotter in no time. She could feel that tickling on her pelvis, then on her belly and right after in all her body. She ran out of breath when he doubled the power of his hips. He could hear her scream inside when she pulled his hair harder and dug her fingers on his ass. She couldn't hold it so released herself from his mouth and yelled high enough to let the neighbors know she was having the greatest time of her life. He didn't last long in following her with another scream that he put down in her mouth again. Their moves became bigger, and their pelvis got even closer almost melting in each other. She kept moaning while she kissed him with all her mouth, letting her tongue go all around him just to taste him deeply.

They kept moving slowly for a while, just kissing and caressing each other when she talked in a very sexy and soft voice in his ear. 

"I love how you do me in the middle of the night." she whispered and kissed him from there to his lips to find them smiling at her. She took her chance to slip her tongue over them. "Mh... Delicious." she giggled and he bite her in response.

"I love doing you in the middle of the night." his voice was so soft and broken it made her shiver. She was really trying to understand how could someone be around him without trying to take him to bed every time he talked or smiled. She was just trying. She could never understand it.

 

A yawn made them come back to their previous phase making him move to a side just enough to leave the half of his body over her, and her arms surround him; in an almost impossible way since his back was three times bigger than hers. He placed tiny kisses on her chest and she placed a long one on his head. 

"You know what time is it?" he whispered almost asleep again. She couldn't believe how fast he fell asleep and felt incredibly envious about it.

"Now must be half past five." she guessed hugging him tighter and moving upper the covers that were a bit messy after the storm.

"We have like two hours and a half more to sleep. Nice." he said falling slowly into his deepest dreams. She couldn't do anything but smile at his unconscious muttering right before closing her eyes and trying to conceal her sleep again.

"Night, mi amor." she turned to his side and took a deep breath. She was going to sleep like a baby for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

"Waffles or pancakes?!" he yelled from the kitchen while she was still trying to wake up and get dressed. She's always had a heavy sleep, plus the moved night they had it was getting really impossible.

"Nothing, I'll have breakfast at home! You have breakfast!" she was still curled up with the covers trying hard to get some more seconds to sleep.

"I will not have breakfast alone love, come on!" he said coming back to the bedroom to find a big mess of pillows, covers and girlfriend. "Come on! I wanna have breakfast with you..." he said getting on the bed and throwing himself over her. She only get to put on her underwear before going falling asleep again. "Waffles or pancakes?" he repeated kissing her shoulder and taking the covers off her. "Come on, I turned on the heat. I forgot yesterday 'cause, you know... We were already hot." he giggled clearly happy for what happened the night before.

He'd been waiting for her and knew that some girls need more time than others to feel comfortable enough to have sex in a new relationship, but the fact that a month passed and they didn't even talk about it was getting him worried. Then the terrible week began and it all went worse, making him think that it was the end of it. So that day was a big relief for him. It started with her finally opening up to him about her problems and worries, followed by having their first time together and a lovely and delicious meal, that was crowned with a long night full of sex, love and caring putting an end in the bonus in the middle of the night. It all combined with her green sparkling eyes, her messy wavy brown hair and that surprising ingredient she had inside, made that day the best he had with a girl in a long time. And he couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah, it's not freezing like last night..." she murmured opening the eye that wasn't against the bed. "I can't breath." she said laughing and trying to move from under him. He wasn't thinking the same.

"Waffles or pancakes? And promise me you'll get up now." he said kissing her cheek several times. She loved when he did that.

"Toasts. Why you north-american people cook right after waking up?" she teased turning around with trouble counting she had that 5'11" tall specimen over her. "You gonna let me get up?" she said raising her eyebrow and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, grumpy." he said getting off the bed and making her sit down, bringing her clothes to her side. "Get dressed." he kissed her lips with soft peaks a couple of times and stared at her. Her eyes were still swollen and her hair was a big curly mess but he thought she was immensely beautiful. You know, sometimes men have a great sense of beauty we don't even understand. She looked at him with a tiny grin still to asleep to react. "Toasts then, my Spanish princess." he said kissing her again and running to the kitchen. She giggled and began to dress up slowly, as everything she did before midday.

"I'll help you!" she yelled ten minutes later getting out of the bedroom and crossing the place with tiny fast steps that made him giggle heading to the bathroom. "In one sec."

After a while she was with her eyes full opened, her hair combed in a high bun and hugging him by his back while he made coffee.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." he said hello to her looking back enough for her to kiss his cheek. His sleepy face and his rebel dark blonde hair were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "Coffee?" he offered putting a couple of spoons more of coffee in the machine and turning it on.

"I won't accept less than that, sweetie." she said resting her head on his arm and closing her eyes. "It has been the best night of my life." she whispered after a deep breath. She wasn't lying at all. She had never felt safer with anybody. She was happy and loved the connection she had with him; how he made her feel loved and that she wasn't alone in the world. Even if she had her family and friends, this kind of accompaniment was different. It was like if he was an extension of her. She could do, say and feel the way she needed in front of him and it felt absolutely freeing. She could be herself with him and he could be himself with her. It was the purest thing and she didn't believe a month ago she was inventing excuses to ask him on a date. Time flies when you're doing what you love with people you love.

"Good." he responded going to the fridge to grab the bread.

"Hey hey, I'll help you. Let me do the toasts." she offered grabbing the butter and closing the fridge after him.

"No, I said I'll make you the toasts." he complained opening the bread and looking at her. She wasn't happy about it. But she never did when he did something for her. She always thought he didn't have to put all that effort.

"But I don't want you to make everything on your own... Want pancakes?" she offered with a wide smile and blocking his path to the toaster. She wanted to at least turn him back the gesture.

"No, I want toasts too now..." he pouted and kissed her lips softly. "But I'll make 'em. Let me make breakfast for you today." he said seriously trying to make her understand it wasn't more than a love sign and a gift to her, not an effort or a thing he did without willing.

"Okay, but next time I'll do it for you." she said kissing his lips back this time for longer. "No wait. I'll bring you lunch today." she said smiling and getting a bit closer to him. "And you can't refuse, this is a payback." she closed his mouth with a peak and he closed his eyes knowing she was right.

"Alright then, I'll accept it-" she was already clapping when he raised his hand in front of her and made her stop. "-Just if you come back here tonight." he said smiling at her slowly. He loved to tease and play with her to see which one loved the other one more. It was as cheesy as it sounds, but they did enjoy doing it.

"Too many things to catch up, uh?" she said kissing his lips and hugging him by his neck. She let go a giggle after that kiss and looked at him. "I will come tonight. But Pumpkin will hate you." she said letting him go and placing both hands on his chest. "Eventually we'll have to bring the party there." she bite her lower lip and looked at his big blue eyes that were still looking like if he just woke up. He seemed like a big puppy.

"Oh yeah, tell her tomorrow we'll sleep with her. Also, if she stops staring at me every time I got into your apartment would be very nice. She doesn't even blink." he said complaining and moving his hands as he always does when he tries to explain something that doesn't make too much sense. He was used to explain those kind of things. The smell of coffee was filling the place and she couldn't feel better.

"First, cats don't blink. Second, she loves you but she knows you have your stuff with cats. It's her way to figure you out." she said smiling at his faces. He was a very physical man. "Next time you come just say hi to her, let her smell your hand, scratch a bit her head and tell her nice things. If you feel good she will feel good. And you gotta try. I'm already in love with your son." she said moving apart to look for Miles. He was asleep and hadn't woken up when Aaron did, something weird for him. Still when he heard her pace he jumped out of bed as if he was just laying there with his eyes closed waiting for something to happen. "Hey, boy!" she approached to him and he went right for her nose. He licked her face happy to see her and being absolutely lovely. She scratched all his body and hugged him placing his paws on her shoulders. He was really almost as tall as she was. "How are you? My pretty baby boy..." she kept talking to him as Aaron made the toasts and when the hot bread smell arrived to his furry friend's nose he had to choose what was more important. And clearly ran to the kitchen. "That is just not fair, Miles." she said looking at him that was already sitting by his owner asking him for a bit of his breakfast.

"You said he was your pretty baby boy. I thought I was your pretty baby boy. So now Miles' mine." he looked at her with a seductive look over his shoulder making her bite her lip and walk gracefully to the kitchen bar.

"Are you jealous of your labradoodle, Tveit?" she asked leaning with both her elbows on the counter. He did make her smile.

"No, not at all, right man?" he talked to his dog kneeling and giving him some kisses and hugs before releasing him. The coffee and their bellies were ready for breakfast and so he rushed to make the rest of the toasts. "Can you serve the coffee, amor?" he asked her looking at her and setting the bar to finally have breakfast. She took his face between her hands and placed a lovely kiss on his lips before going to the cabinet and grabbing the cups. He felt weird she didn't say a word. He turned back and waited for her to look back at him. She had a big happy smirk on her face. "What?"

"I love when you call me amor." she confessed twisting her head a little bit and giving him his cup full of coffee. "It's cute seeing you trying to speak Spanish." she burst in a big laugh right when he closed his eyes. She caught him. Every time. He looked embarrassed and just took a sip as she turned around to sit on the other side, still giggling. "Sorry, I had to." she excused herself with a kiss on his cheek. "Now being honest, yes. It's so cute to see you speaking Spanish. And I love when you call me amor. I truly do." she was drinking a sip of her coffee when her eyes squinted and looked at him. That dark green on her eyes had turned lighter and it seemed like they shined. He could see the smile on her face only gazing at her eyes while the cup was hiding the rest of her face. She was telling the truth but as always, she had to make it a little bit more interesting and funny.

"I'm glad you like it. Yours is a beautiful language." he confessed biting a toast and never looking away from her. God, he was crazy for her. "And I love when you talk to me in Spanish." he said slipping his tongue all over his lips. It was always sexy when he did that, even when they were having an innocent and normal breakfast and had drained a lot of sex need that night.

"I love you so much." she said quietly looking at him. He smiled widely at her and replied.

"I love you too, amor." he said kissing her lips a couple of times.

They couldn't be happier. They have solved all those things that troubled them, they had a full and exciting night and they were having breakfast together. They were really enjoying themselves and they both weren't having enough with it. They wanted more and they were going to go for it. Meanwhile, she was excited already for that night that promised to be as good as that one, but first they had another encounter in their schedule. She was going to bring him lunch since she didn't have to go that day, so since they walked out the apartment and got apart she decided she was going to impress him with her food. It was a silly thing, but in that point of their relationship those were the most exciting things to do. After she arrived home and got a shower, she planned her entire day. She went to the grocery store to get some things she knew he liked -and was able to eat- and then came back to keep working a bit before start cooking. She had tattooed the smile on her face and it was going to be hard to take it away from her.


	11. Forgotten Past

_"I know what are you going to say." he stopped her right before she could speak. Her eyes were confused and he could see how bad she wanted to complain about that rushed visit to her work. He wasn't supposed to be there. "That this is wrong. And fast. And that we shouldn't see each other anymore because we're that different we couldn't even handle it but I don't care. I don't care because I can't do it. I can't be apart from you even if it's the right thing to do. Since the moment I wake up until I go back to sleep your face is all the time in my head. And I can hear your voice telling me how much you want to be with me." he confessed while the whole coffee shop was looking at them. She remained silent with the tray on her hand. "I know this can be messy, and complicated but I wanna try. I wanna try the times it's necessary because I'm in love with you like I've never been and I know you're in love with me as well."_

_They stared at each other for a while. The coffee shop was completely silent and the tension could be felt in the air. Her eyes began to shape little tears than run down her cheeks as she quietly said, in a soft and broken voice. "Kiss me, please."_

_He smiled and with a fast move placed his hands on her neck and kissed her fondly. A few seconds after, an old man sitting on the bar began to clap and the whole coffee shop followed him gradually until they were all cheering for the couple. The kiss longed a few seconds more and right after they both moved away enough to smile and giggle up against each other._

"CUT! This is the good one! Great job!!" the director yelled from his chair and stood up. The actors moved away and the whole crew went back to work. There were two more scenes to shoot.

"Take forty minutes! Next one is the one where Harry gets into the coffee shop for the first time!" the director's assistant said as they came back to their desks and the rest of the workers and extras moved to prepare the next scene.

 

Aaron came back to his dressing room and laid down on the couch he had in there. He had a long night and was a little tired. Besides, he was about to shoot a scene previous to the one he just finished so had to clear his head to get ready. He took a sip of water and closed his eyes to take a little ten-minute nap, just to open them three minutes later with the sound of a fist knocking at his door.

"Can I get in?" a female voice he knew quite well asked from the other side. He answered right away and sat down. He was never relaxed in that place. "Hey, were you napping?" she asked.

"About to. What did you need?" he tried to seem polite but he just caught the sleep and it always bothered him to be interrupted.

"Oh sorry..." she closed the door besides her not getting the signals from his face and sitting on the couch besides him. He really needed to know what was Diane needing that urgent that couldn't let him sleep in his break. "I just wanted to talk about what just happened." she began looking at him in the eyes and waiting for him to recall what was she talking about.

"What just happened?" he replied seemingly annoyed. He was usually in a good mood but he had his reasons to act that way, and they both knew them.

"The kiss." she said so sure about what she was talking about. He wasn't so, though.

"What with it?" he said taking another sip of water. He was seeing her coming.

"Don't tell me you don't know about what am I talking about. We know each other too well, Aaron." she said a bit pissed because of his indifference. 

"No, we don't. What am I supposed to know?" he asked curious about what was the next folly she was about to pull out. 

"There was something there. And you know it." she said looking at his eyes impassible. She was going to try so hard to win him back and he knew it. "I felt it. And you did too."

"I only felt what Harry felt when he kissed Sarah. I felt nothing more than that and before you go on... This ain't gonna work." he said standing up. "You should go, I gotta rest."

"I won't." she said standing up and getting closer to him. He didn't seem happy but she didn't care about it. She moved towards him and kissed him right the way they kissed before in the scene. He lasted a few seconds to react and move apart.

"What the hell are you doing?" he was absolutely angry, but she wasn't going to give up.

"Why are you trying to deny what just happened? Listen, I know that what we had years ago didn't end well, but I want you back. And you want it too, I know it. I felt that kiss. Come on..." she begged looking at him with suplicant eyes, trying to convince him.

"Listen to me. You're making things up. I was just doing my work. I don't feel anything for you, okay? And now this is cleared up... I cannot believe you have the impudence of coming here, at work, and tell me that our thing just "ended up bad". I don't know if you remember, but I had to ask you to stop calling me because you were turning me crazy with your jealousy and your fantasies. We ended up worse than bad. And you can't just come here and kiss me out of nowhere. You and I dated for a few weeks and it didn't work. End of story. So please now, leave." he was furious and opened the door for her to leave. She stared at him for a few seconds before talking.

"You're trying to hide it but I know you Aaron." she was so sure of herself and it was killing his nerve. She tried to close the door back but he didn't let her. He was getting more tense every time and was certainly trying to avoid an explosion. He didn't like himself when he was out of his mind.

"You don't know me, and you should stop ignoring what I am saying. I don't want anything with you and you don't know anything about me. Please leave." he asked her not looking at her to not make a scandal. They could see from there some of the crew workers still getting the scenography ready. 

"You want me back." she said now like if she was daring him. It was what he needed to hear.

He looked at her eyes and talk loud enough for her to hear but not quite to let anyone else do. "I cannot want you back. You made me live a quite bad time and I am dating someone and I am so in love, so please stop pushing this situation. You're just going to get me mad, and make this whole thing become a bad memory for both of us. Leave me alone. And leave. Now." 

Right when he was finishing that sentence he could see a figure that he was praying didn't appear in that moment. It was her. She was saying hi to a couple of camera guys and talking to one of the assistants, Mary, which was one of her closest friends in the crew. He saw her and with a not so gentle look spoke again.

"Get out of here Diane, and never do this again. Let's keep it good until this ends, can we?" he said moving away, leaving the space for her to leave and looking back to her, that was still chatting cheerfully with Mary. Diane walked out and in a few seconds discovered the whole thing.

"So it's her, uh? You're dating the writer?" she asked a question he didn't answer. "That bitch has been trying to get my part so badly all this time, that is why, right?" she said clearly annoyed and disgusted. He always knew she wasn't a normal chick, but sometimes she scared the hell out of him. "See? I wasn't wrong. You wanted me back and that's why you're dating her. You know she kills my nerve every time she corrects me in front of everyone." she was staring at him but he was more worried about someone else. 

She was now heading to the dressing room with a wide smile directed to him. He smiled back and talked fast enough to let Diane hear. "You better leave." he instantly giggled and pretended they were just talking when the writer approached to them.

"Hey Diane!" the writer walked to greet her. An unexpected smile appeared in her face, for Aaron's surprise. 

"Hey, girl! What happened you didn't show up today?" she asked kissing her cheek. "Too much work?"

"Yeah, quite a lot. But also this scenes were super rehearsed and you didn't need me at all today so..." she answered smiling and giggling a little bit. She was so cheerful sometimes Aaron didn't understand how she did it. 

"But still, we love having you around." she lied grabbing her shoulders and kissing her cheek again. "Well, gotta go get ready for the next scene. See you!" she looked at Aaron once more and left to her dressing room. Aaron was now more confused than ever. And a little bit scared too.

"Wanna come in?" he offered her getting into the dressing room and closing the door. "What brought you here, mh?" he asked joking and hugging her tight. She laughed and kissed his shoulder a couple of times before moving back to look at him.

"I had to feed a quite handsome blond actor. You know him?" she said touching his cheek and looking at his face. There was something weird with his expression and she couldn't know what was it. 

"I may know him. But you've got to give me a kiss first. Then I'll give you the information about him." he teased getting closer and kissing her. The kiss was long and soft, but there was still something that didn't fit. He seemed bothered about something. He felt anxious and she could feel it when he moved away.

"You okay?" she asked glancing at him and lovingly caressing his cheeks and hair. She knew it was something behind that weird position of his eyebrows and she needed to know what it was.

"I am." he lied at her looking at her worried green eyes and kissing her lips once more. "Why?" he tried to get away with it moving back and grabbing the bag she brought with her.

She sat on the couch and waited a little before answering. She was looking at him. At every movement he was making. There was something in his look, his uncertain and rushed movements that were hiding something from her. And her head was already working with that.

"You seemed annoyed." she replied as he took out the lunchbox and the cutlery and placed it on the table. He was clearly avoiding her.

"I'm okay, girl... Don't worry, yes?" he said turning around and sitting on the couch to kiss her again. "I'm fine." he repeated and kissed her cheek. "What did you cook?" he asked trying to avoid the question. 

That kiss with Diane turned everything upside down. The story they had years ago wasn't a good one and he was trying hard to leave it in the past since it was confirmed they were going to work together in this show. He was a professional and wasn't going to let that fling interfere with his work, besides since the writer appeared he wasn't thinking in anyone else. All his efforts headed to that green eyed girl that was fascinating him day by day. And now, since the moment that woman gave him that absolutely unrequested kiss all his peace and happiness went to shit. He was now in a big mess. She didn't know about his story with Diane, and she didn't know about the kiss that just happened a few minutes ago, and it was destroying his conscience. He didn't want to lie to her. Just twelve hours from now they were telling each other they were in love, and that they were the happiest they've ever been, and had one of the best nights he has memory of. And now he technically cheated on her. Without him even wanting. And he knew every second that passed from that moment, it was going to get worse. 

"What is it Aaron." she said looking at him seriously. Her mind already pictured a hundred scenarios in which almost all of them, all she lived until then was a well played lie. He had always that fear since they began dating, and not because he was a liar or not trustworthy. She simply thought, since an early age, that no man could ever like her honestly. And even if she believed him, and felt absolutely happy with him, she was always waiting the moment when he realized he didn't like or love her enough to keep going. And seeing him that way made her thought it all was true. "And please don't lie to me." she almost begged waiting for him to say something like:  _"I realized I don't love you."_ or  _"You know, this isn't the way I thought it was going to be. Let's end it up."_. She was scared to death when he talked.

"Okay. I'll say it at once or I'll die. Diane came to me to ask me to come back together. Five years ago I dated her for like three weeks, and she was absolutely crazy. She controlled me, texted me at every hour, had a very unstable temperament and I broke up with her because all of that. Besides, we were just having fun, nothing serious." she remained silent trying to control her feelings. She wanted to cry, scream, cut him off, sleep and run at the same time but she waited until he ended up his story. "It seemed she didn't think the same. The thing is... In the scene we just shoot we kissed and she appeared in here telling me she felt something happened between us in that kiss and that she wanted to come back. I told her she was nuts, and that nothing happened there, but she insisted and kissed me." he shut up and looked at her eyes.

She blinked a couple of times and opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't make a sound. He was now getting more and more nervous every second that passed without her saying a word. She was frozen.

She closed her mouth and looked at the table, the mirror, and then at the floor. She wasn't getting anything of what she just heard, so she stood up and walked to the door.

"I better go." she whispered opening the door and leaving. 

She was in a shock and jumped when she heard his voice right against her back. She hadn't get to the exit door of the studio when he grabbed her arm and yelled her name. She couldn't react.


	12. Unpredictable

"Wait..." he said standing in front of her before she walked out.

"You kissed her back?" she wanted to know looking at him with no expression in her face. He didn't know what to think. She couldn't be mad at him but he didn't know anymore.

"What?? Of course not!" he exclaimed. They weren't aware but the whole crew was paralyzed looking at them. They wanted to keep it secret for obvious reasons but after that happened, she didn't care anymore. Anyways, in their world there were now just the two of them, and she wanted to clear things up before her head started to mess with herself. "She came in and told me she wanted to come back and just jumped at me. I moved away as soon as she kissed me, I swear." he said fast knowing letting her go meant days of knowing nothing about her. And he couldn't handle that anymore.

"So you don't feel anything for her?" she asked in a tiny voice as a little girl, just hoping it all was just as he said it was. Those situations always scared her.

"Nothing at all. I never did. I love you and you know it well. You do." he said taking her hands on his and looking at her eyes, praying she'd believe him.

"I do." she said with a tiny smile, a little too much to say it was a proper one.

"I'm sorry all this happened but I didn't intend it to. I didn't know..." he tried to explain and she hugged him tight. She took a couple of deep breaths and so did he. He knew all those situations made her nerves cringe with fear and anxiety and all he wanted to do was keep her away of anything that could make her feel that way. Ironically, the world wasn't letting him do it well.

"It's okay." she whispered moving apart enough to kiss him. That kiss felt as it was supposed to feel. It was tender and loving, and long enough to provoke an extended and quiet exclamation in the whole production. They heard the whispers and the surprises in the voices of their workmates but they were way over it now. They kissed for a long minute and when they finally moved apart and looked at each other, telling themselves all they needed to know with just one glance, they heard the heels of the revenge walking down the hall.

"Has somebody seen Helen or Benj? They gotta get my make up done for the next scene..." she looked around just to see the bodies of the crew frozen by the scene they both were playing right next the exit door. They were now looking at the whole place and confronting their mates' surprise faces. They knew it was going to happen soon or later, and so they didn't care so much about it. Still, the reason why it all happened and why they stopped kissing was right there, looking around for a make up worker as if she didn't care about it and in the second the writer saw her, she became her target.

As she walked to the make up section, right where Diane was, everybody looked at her confused and scared. She wasn't running, not even rushing her path, but something in her eyes made everyone move aside as she walked. They all heard what happened since they all kept silence when Aaron appeared running after her yelling her to wait, so they kind of figured out what happened. The only person in the room that wasn't surprised and was pretending nothing happened was the same one that was about to be chased by the girl.

Aaron didn't know how she did it to always be so cheerful and happy. He thought that as any other human being, she had to have bad days; she had to be in a bad mood someday. Even if he never saw her that way, he knew one day it was going to happen. Well... That day arrived.

"Can't y'all go on with your own business?" she said as she get to Diane's place. Aaron had never heard her talk that way to anyone and all he could do was follow her. He had to be close if anything happened. "Diane, dear... Can I talk to you for a second?" she changed her face in no time and she was smiling and being polite again. He was now waiting for the explosion.

"Hey, you still here? I can't, I need to-" Diane began but she didn't let her finish. The deadly silence and the petrified figures around them made her feel she was in a very antique cemetery where something not very nice was about to happen.

"Oh, I am sure you can, dear. Let's chit-chat a little bit, shall we?" the writer peacefully looked for her chair -which had her name on it- and place it right in front of one of the chairs in the make up section. "Sit down." she waved her hand pointing at the chair in front of her and stared at her eyes. Diane didn't know why, and maybe it was because she tried hard to pretend she didn't have anything to hide but sat down immediately.

"Don't you think we should do this in pri-" she didn't let her finish again. It was getting tense all around, and everyone was paying fully attention to it. It was already a scandal and they were going to be very lucky if no one leaked it to the press and they didn't end up as the first title of Broadway.com in a few days.  _"Broadway's boyfriend and movie star Aaron Tveit has broken up with us and already moved on. His new girlfriend is a show writer and damn, she is fierce."_ He hadn't decided yet if it was the kind of headline that he wanted to introduce his girlfriend into his world.

"Oh no... They all heard everything, so there's nothing more we can actually hide from them, mh?" she asked looking at her with her wide green eyes that had a look Aaron had never seen before. She looked decided, angry and pretty threatening. He couldn't love her more. "Listen, honey... I don't know if you're aware of the recent events so, since you seem a little bit lost in the timeline I'll help you catch up, uh? Besides, I can take the chance to explain all of our friends what is happening and end up with this little misunderstanding." she began looking at her with a grim smile.

"Don't make a fool of yourself pulling out this little spectacle... You really don't need this." Diane said trying to make her step back. Aaron closed his eyes and silently prayed. He knew it was going to encourage her even more and he wasn't mistaken.

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry about it. I am not making a fool of myself nor making a spectacle. I tell you what I am doing. I'm chit-chatting with a friend, and I am gently explaining her how things are because she seems to not understand. I'll make it short and simple so you don't get lost in the middle as you got lost in my boyfriend's mouth. You and Aaron dated years ago. It ended. Now he's dating me. That simple. Now, hone, tell me exactly what you don't understand about those three sentences so I can help you get through it." she said as a teacher would ask a student to use her help for any doubt. Diane didn't know quite well what to do or say. She's always felt confident stalking and talking behind people's back but this new environment was making her lose her north. She wasn't used to public exposure when this kind of things happened to her -which was relatively often- and when it happened, she had a place to hide. Now everyone was in their spot, looking and listening very carefully, and there wasn't a place, nor a single person that could give her shelter.

Diane tried to answer but the words didn't come out. She was out of guard and all of the threats or the insults that she wanted to spit to her weren't going to appear if everyone looked at her the way they all did.

She, on the other hand, didn't let her think to much. "Well, since you have no doubts I suppose you have no questions! Great! Anyways, just in case you think it can happen again, I'll repeat it to you. Aaron, that guy over there, is dating me, this girl over here." she said pointing at herself and giggling just as if she just made an obvious joke. "So you -she continued pointing at her with a sinister smile- have nothing to do with it. And that means you cannot jump over him, kiss him on the lips, call him, text him... You know, all those things. You cannot do them, alright?" she moved her head to a side like a very mischievous puppy. "I suppose now I explained it to you very slowly and with simple words you understand it. And just for you to know, you don't have to worry about me, okay?" she placed a hand over one of hers and looked at her eyes. "You know me, I'm always smiling and giggling and I am super kind to everyone, so our relationship won't change, okay? I'll keep being your boss and you'll keep being my employee. Just... Try to not get mistaken again, okay? Because I am as kind and lovely as I am wicked and pernicious. You know..." she stood up and raised both hands to her chest as if she was carrying two trays on her hands. "As good as bad." she moved both her hands and her head as if it was a moving scale. "It gives me balance." she approached to her and kissed her cheek softly. "Now I gotta go sweetie, but we should repeat this sometime!" as she walked to Aaron again everyone stayed in their spot silent, not being able to believe what just happened. Not even he believed what just happened.

"Honey, I'll go home now cause I still have some work to do. I go to your place tonight?" she asked him smiling and hugging him by his waist. He was astonished and it took a few seconds to speak.

"Y-Yeah... What...?" he didn't finish his sentence. She kissed his lips a couple of times and looked at him in the eyes.

"See you tonight then." she sealed the deal with another kiss. "Love you." she walked out as everyone said goodbye to her. She saluted back as nothing happened and everyone now began the process of acknowledge all of it. Aaron too.

When he looked back to the make up section Diane was gone. A couple of assistants said she ran to her dressing room as soon as the writer left her chair. He didn't care. Just one of the make up department -that wasn't Helen- ran after her to see how she was but the rest just stayed there and kept going with the work.

That was a scene that Aaron never knew was going to happen. Better said, he never imagined something like that could happen. Period. Even less to him. And at work. In front of everyone. It was something that only could have happened with someone like her. She was weird. She was impetuous, spontaneous, imaginative and original. And he knew that her common sense was something that he could find in a "Forbidden Things" box in some random warehouse way far from them. He always pointed out that if she had the chance to do something in a different way than everyone else, she wouldn't doubt a minute in doing it, and it was one of the things he liked the most about her. And one of the things that scared him the most about her.

She was unpredictable and he liked that it was the only thing predictable about her.

Thinking about it though, there was something more predictable about her, and thanks to this episode he could now see it clearly in his mind. 

_"These lips are forever mine, ---"_

That sentence she told him in the end of their first date. That wasn't technically a date. After they kissed in the coffee shop for the first time and walked a few blocks to his car, she kissed him the last time and said those words to him, so quietly he had to pull some effort to understand. And he understood everything but the last word. He always thought about an option but he thought it wasn't possible. By that time they knew each other for a couple of months and it was the first time they kissed. It wasn't possible she said that out of nowhere in the first date. No one says that on a first date and goes on as nothing happened.

But now with the awareness of the following events to this day, he could solve the puzzle. 

There were two things predictable about her.

One: She was unpredictable.

_"These lips are forever mine, love."_

And two: she was absolutely in love with him.

 


End file.
